Restu
by Minami4847
Summary: "Sei-kun bisa tolong ke sini?" Seijuurou benar-benar kerepotan dengan permintaan mengerikan dan tak tahu malu dari duo Kise tertua. "Tegakkan punggungmu. Laki-laki tidak boleh membungkuk seperti itu. Jaga sikapmu ketika makan." Ingin rasanya Ryouta amnesia saja, lalu melupakan hubungan antara dirinya dan si tunggal Akashi, pinggang serta hati serasa ingin patah!


**Restu**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Restu © Voly Ichi Yama**

 **Beta Reader Miya De**

 **Warning : AU! Typo(s), Yaoi, BL**

 **Pair : AkaKi**

 **Genre : Family, Romance**

 **Rating : T**

Summary: "Sei-kun bisa tolong ke sini?" Seijuurou benar-benar kerepotan dengan permintaan mengerikan dan tak tahu malu dari duo Kise tertua. "Tegakkan punggungmu. Laki-laki tidak boleh membungkuk seperti itu. Jaga sikapmu ketika makan." Ingin rasanya Ryouta amnesia saja—batal untuk menangis, lalu melupakan hubungan antara dirinya dan si tunggal Akashi, pinggang serta hati serasa ingin patah!

.

.

.

Pagi yang tenang, tidak ada kekacauan sedikitpun, tidak ada sampai sebuah—

"HWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

—teriakan berisik dari Midorima Shintarou memenuhi penginapan. Beberapa kepala terangkat, kemudian terjatuh kembali saat menemukan tidak ada hal penting di sana. Namun tampaknya berbeda dengan dua kepala lain yang kini menatap linglung pada si pemilik suara. Satu berwarna biru muda dengan rambut kusut, yang satunya berwarna pirang dengan keadaan yang tidak jauh berbeda.

"BAKAO—SIALAN KAU!"

PLAK

Teriakan kedua, disusul dengan sebuah tamparan keras, si pirang dan si biru beradu pandang, menatap penuh tanya—namun gagal menemukan jawaban. Sungguh pagi yang sama sekali tidak tenang.

.

.

"Kututup pelatihan kali ini. Sampai jumpa untuk kalian semua, dan semoga kembali dengan selamat. Seminggu lagi kita bertemu, waktu dan tempat akan kuberitahukan nanti. Nikmati waktu _bersantai_ kalian."

Penutupan yang tidak begitu panjang pun tidak bisa dikatakan dengan pendek, Kapten dari tim basket Nasional Jepang yang dinamakan dengan Vorpal Swords itu segera beranjak, membenahi beberapa perlengkapan yang ada di pinggir lapangan. Beberapa anggota tim yang lain melakukan hal yang sama, banyak tas-tas besar yang perlu diurus, mereka memang sudah berbenah di kamar penginapan, dan membawa semua perlengkapan ke lapangan tempat mereka biasanya berlatih sebelum melakukan penutupan singkat—yang seharusnya dilakukan oleh pelatih, beberapa dari mereka yang memutuskan untuk segera pulang seperti Murasakibara Atsushi dan Midorima Shintarou yang diekori oleh Kazunari Takao—ah, pemuda itu masih lengkap dengan cap lima jari di pipi.

Namun beberapa yang lain seperti duo _Light-Shadow_ Seirin, Kapten dan Ace serta Manajer Touou memutuskan untuk tinggal lebih lama, sepertinya para maniak basket dan pencinta bayangan—yang dikenal dengan Momoi Satsuki—itu masih betah berlama-lama di tempat ini. Yang anehnya Ace dari Kaijo justru berbalik untuk mengikuti sang Kapten dan membenahi tas-tas miliknya. Tentu hal ini mengundang tanya, dan Seijuurou tidak pernah menahan rasa keingintahuannya sedikit pun.

"Tidak mau ikut bertanding dengan mereka, Ryouta?"

" _Nope~ I'll pass._ " Tidak biasanya, apa yang baru saja keluar dari mulut Kise Ryouta sukses membuat kening Kaptennya bertaut. "Kemarin _Nee-chan_ sama _Neecchi_ pulang, jadi aku mau cepat-cepat ketemu mereka _ssu_!" Jeda sebentar, si pirang baru saja selesai mengenakan tas selempang setelah tas ransel—yang cukup besar—bertengger di punggungnya. "Sei _cchi_ sendiri mau langsung pulang?"

"Tadinya ingin mengajak seseorang kencan," Senyum menggoda, Seijuurou juga baru selesai memasukkan sebuah salinan _draft_ laporan yang baru saja diserahkan asisten pelatih serta managernya. Dia memang tidak seharusnya mengurusi hal semacam ini, hanya saja kebiasaan membuat si merah gagal untuk mempercayai orang lain—sifat buruknya memang. "tapi sepertinya orang itu ingin cepat-cepat pulang sampai melupakanku."

Ryouta cemberut, dia tidak begitu suka kalau diharuskan memilih antara kedua kakak dan Kapten merangkap kekasihnya satu ini. "Uh—Sei _cchi_ mau beli _crepes_ sambil jalan ke stasiun?"

"Ryouta tahu aku tidak suka makanan manis kecuali dia yang buat?"

Lagi si pirang dibuat berpikir, dan setelah beberapa detik akhirnya dia menghela napas pasrah. "Bagaimana kalau ke kafe dekat stasiun sebelum pulang? Sei _cchi_ tidak akan menolak 'kan?" Penuh harap Ryouta memberi solusi lain, entah bagaimana dia jadi merasa sedikit bersalah.

Dua minggu di tempat pelatihan, tidak ada waktu bersantai sedikit pun, bahkan waktu untuk berduaan juga tidak ada, bukan karena ada pengganggu, hanya mereka yang terlalu sibuk berlatih, setelah selesai berlatih baik Ryouta pun Seijuurou pasti akan langsung tertidur karena kelelahan, latihan mereka bahkan jauh lebih berat dibandingkan masa-masa mereka di sekolah menengah pertama dulu. Tidak ada satu pun dari mereka yang tidak menjalani pelatihan kali ini dengan santai, kekalahan waktu itu benar-benar membuat para tim basket Nasional Jepang berlatih lebih serius. Bahkan hal ini juga berlaku untuk Murasakibara Atsushi.

"Baiklah." Sebenarnya Seijuurou ingin mengatakan hal yang lebih kejam seperti, ' _Ryouta tidak perlu menawarkannya jika dia tidak ingin._ ' tapi urung setelah melihat bagaimana kerasnya si pirang berpikir. Waktunya berhenti untuk menggoda Ryouta. " _Ngomong-ngomong_ , kenapa Shintarou berteriak tadi pagi?" Pengalihan pembicaraan saat langkah pertama di ambil, dan hal itu sukses membuat wajah Ryouta bersinar lebih cerah.

"Ah, yang itu—sepertinya Kazunari- _kun_ melakukan sesuatu pada Midorima _cchi_ saat tidur _ssu_. Aku tidak begitu tahu, Kuroko _cchi_ juga tidak begitu tahu."

" _Hee_ , _Kazunari-_ kun ya? Sepertinya kalian cukup dekat."

" _Mou_! Sei _cchi_ tidak usah cemburu begitu!"

"Siapa bilang aku cemburu?"

" _Maa_ , aku kan cuma **suka** Seicchi, lagipula Kazunari- _kun_ sukanya sama Midorima _cchi_!"

"Jangan lupa, Ryouta juga suka Tetsuya dan Daiki."

Ryouta kehabisan kata, dia memang tidak pernah menang jika lawannya adalah seorang Akashi, alhasil si pirang hanya bisa cemberut dan Seijuurou justru membentuk senyum kecil.

"Bercanda. Aku juga cuma **suka** dan **cinta** pada Ryouta kok."

"HUFFT!"

.

.

Suasana kafe klasik itu tidak begitu ramai, mungkin karena sekarang masih jam-jam kerja dan sekolah untuk sebagian orang, jadi Seijuurou dan Ryouta bisa menikmati waktu mereka dengan lebih tenang. Ryouta menikmati satu gulung _crepes strawberry_ dan krim _vanilla_ serta potongan-potongan cokelat, untuk minuman si pirang itu memesan satu es cokelat—pilihan menu yang membuat Seijuurou meringis dalam hati. Sementara Seijuurou sendiri, dia hanya memesan secangkir teh kamomil hangat—lengkap dengan bunga seruni mungil di atasnya, perlambang doa panjang umur dan kebahagiaan.

"Sei _cchi_ tidak apa-apa cuma minum teh?"

Ryouta buka topik setelah menggigit _crepes_ malang yang ada di tangan untuk sekian kalinya. Dia memperhatikan sang Kapten dengan penuh rasa penasaran. Padahal Kaptennya ini yang ingin kencan, tapi kok cuma pesan teh? Bukankah mereka tidak akan menghabiskan banyak waktu jika hanya memesan minuman dan makanan kecil seperti _crepes_?

"Jadi Ryouta ingin aku memesan makanan berat agar bisa menghabiskan waktu lebih lama bersamanya?"

Tepat sekali balasan itu.

"Ugh—bisa tidak, berhenti membaca pikiranku?"

"Tidak usah dibaca juga sudah ketahuan."

"Uh—Sei _cchi_ kenapa sih? _Mood_ nya sedang buruk ya? Dari tadi kok bikin kesal terus?"

" _Hee_ , jadi aku cuma bisa bikin kesal?"

" _MOU_!"

Kembali si pirang menggigit si _crepes_ dengan—sangat—beringas. Seijuurou menghela napas.

"Sebenarnya, Ryouta. Sore ini Ayahku pulang."

"Eh, bukannya itu ba—"

"Aku tidak ingin bertemu."

Dan, "Oh..." pantas saja Seijuurou _mood_ nya begitu jelek. Sebenarnya dari apa yang Ryouta dengar, baik Seijuurou dan Ayahnya—Akashi Masaomi—sudah memiliki hubungan yang jauh lebih baik tidak lama setelah Rakuzan mengalami kekalahan atas Seirin. Ryouta bahkan beberapa kali mampir ke Kyoto untuk makan malam bersama dan menginap di kediaman keluarga Akashi, meski belum ada restu pasti antara hubungannya dan Seijuurou, setidaknya Paman Masaomi tidak menunjukkan ketidaksukaannya begitu kentara. Yah, setidaknya. Mungkin mereka masih perlu waktu untuk sebuah restu.

"Mendengar kedua kakakmu kembali, kurasa aku punya ide."

"Eh?"

"Kita tahu jika Ryouta dan Ayahku tidak begitu dekat, bukan? Dan untukku sendiri, aku juga perlu lebih mendekatkan diri pada kedua saudara Ryouta, jadi bagaimana kalau kita bertukar tempat? Tiga hari. Di hari keempat, aku akan ajak kedua kakak Ryouta menemui Ayahku."

"EEEH?!" Si pirang itu panik, dari nada bicara dan bagaimana Seijuurou mengatakannya—meski masih terdengar penuh sayang—si pirang tahu jika Kaptennya ini tidak bercanda sama sekali, bahkan dia tidak menanyakan pendapat Ryouta mengenai ide satu ini. "Tu—tu—"

"Ah, aku lupa menambahkan, aku tidak menerima 'penolakan', ingat?"

Seluruh kalimat protes tertelan kembali. Tiba-tiba sisa _crepes_ yang ada di tangan, pun es cokelat yang masih ada setengah gelas terasa hambar saat si pirang kembali memakan dan meminum mereka. Sebenarnya, apa yang diinginkan Akashi Seijuurou? Atau direncanakannya?

.

.

.

Kise Ryouta menelan ludah, waktu memang masih jauh dari kata 'sore', tapi membayangkan akan bertemu dengan seorang Akashi Masaomi beberapa jam ke depan, itu... perut tiba-tiba terasa mual. Rasanya kereta jadi sangat tidak nyaman, padahal tidak banyak orang di sana.

.

.

.

Lain Ryouta, lain Seijuurou. Setelah berpisah dengan Ryouta beberapa jam lalu, Seijuurou dengan mudahnya telah menguasai situasi, setelah mengatakan apa yang ia sampaikan pada Ryouta, duo Kise yang ini segera menyetujuinya tanpa pikir panjang sekali pun. Terlebih kedua Kise ini tampaknya tengah merencanakan sesuatu untuk adik mereka—dan sepertinya rencana itu belum selesai sepenuhnya. Mungkin nanti Seijuurou juga harus _membantu_ kedua calon Kakak iparnya ini.

.

.

.

 **Ryouta 1st day — 16:14**

Kurang lebih tiga jam setengah perjalanan dari Tokyo ke Kyoto, dua puluh menit dari stasiun menuju kediaman Akashi, dan di sinilah Ryouta setelah empat jam perjalanan dihabiskan dengan duduk. Kalau boleh mengeluh, rasanya pinggang mau copot. Sedikit gugup si pirang itu memasuki rumah besar keluarga Akashi—beberapa kali dia sempat tersandung ketika memasuki areal pekarangan. Sebenarnya ini bukan kali pertama bagi Ryouta untuk bertandang ke kediaman kekasihnya, hanya saja untuk datang seorang diri, dengan maksud menemui **coret** calonAyahmertua **coret** , rasanya tanggal hari ini perlu ditandai. Diberi warna merah dengan beberapa emotikon stiker, oh dan mungkin perlu dirayakan setiap bulannya. ' _Berlebihan Ryouta._ ' Si pirang membatin.

"Anak muda zaman sekarang suka sekali terlambat, ya?"

Baru saja Ryouta ingin memanjatkan doa agar tidak segera bertemu dengan—sekali lagi— **coret** calonAyahmertua **coret** , ternyata orang tersebut justru menjadi penerima kehadirannya saat ini. Lengkap dengan kalimat satire yang khas—agak mirip dengan cara bicara Seijuurou kalau sedang kesal, hanya saja lebih tajam dan menyakitkan. Si pirang meringis, mencengkram erat tali tas selempangnya, kemudian membungkuk dalam.

"Ma—mafkan aku karena terlambat, Paman!"

Akashi Masaomi mendengus, sungguh merendahkan. "Tidak perlu membungkuk sedalam itu, Kise Ryouta. Aku sudah menerima pesan dari Anakku, mau tidak mau aku **harus** menerima keberadaanmu untuk beberapa hari ke depan. Kuharap kau **tidak terlalu** mengacau di sini." Jeda sebentar untuk memberikan dengusan lain, kali ini sepertinya dengusan kesal, dan penyebabnya pasti karena sang Anak yang bertindak seenak jidat. "Masuk. Pelayan akan menunjukkan di mana kau akan tidur."

'Kami-sama _! Aku benci Sei_ cchi _!_ ' Si pirang membatin—lagi—sebelum meluruskan punggung dan menarik senyum terpaksa saat melihat punggung pria yang lebih tua berjalan lebih dulu. "Te—terima kasih, Pa—Paman..." Tiga hari ini, sepertinya tidak akan menjadi hari yang mudah.

.

.

.

 **Seijuurou 1st day — 14:37**

"Sei~ _kun_ , bisa bawakan secangkir kopi ke sini?"

"Ah Sei-kun, tolong bawakan toples _cookies_ yang ada di atas meja juga ke sini ya."

Alis Seijuurou _menukik_ tajam, beberapa kedutan muncul di jidatnya. Memang benar jika ia berniat untuk _membantu_ duo pirang Kise itu, tapi kalau dipikir-pikir, meskipun dia tidak ingin, anak tunggal Akashi itu tetap tidak memiliki hak untuk menolak—lebih tepatnya, tidak bisa. Tidak mungkin. Mustahil. Niatnya adalah membentuk hubungan yang lebih erat dengan keluarga Kise yang lain, dan menolak pada masa-masa PDKT-ke-calon-Kakak-ipar itu sama saja dengan bunuh diri. Tidak lucu bukan kalau hubungannya dan Ryouta tiba-tiba kandas hanya karena tidak disukai oleh kedua calon Kakak ipar?

Kembali ke beberapa menit lalu, saat ia selesai menjelaskan tujuan kedatangannya dan alasan ketidakpulangan Ryouta pada duo pirang itu, memang benar jika sebelumnya Seijuurou sudah berhasil menguasai keadaan. Namun semua berbalik ketika si pirang tertua meminta bantuan untuk menggantikannya membereskan dapur karena saat ini mereka tengah sibuk membuat hadiah kejutan untuk adik kesayangan dan dengan mantapnya Seijuurou menjawab 'Baiklah.', lagipula akan sekacau apa dapur, mengingat kekasihnya Ryouta cukup telaten merawat rumah—jika si bungsu yang seorang laki-laki adalah calon Istri yang baik, apalagi dengan kedua kakak yang nyatanya seorang perempuan, bukan?

Seijuurou terlalu sesumbar, dan terlampau memandang tinggi pada kedua sosok Kise Ryouko pun Kise Ryouka, yang pada akhirnya justru berbalik berkhianat. Kenyataan dapur yang biasanya terlihat bersih dan rapi itu _hancur lebur._ Begitu banyak bungkus ramen _cup_ berserakan di atas meja makan, beberapa sampah yang sulit dijelaskan bentuk awalnya bertebaran di lantai, dan... oh... apakah ada bekas ledakan di sekitar kompor?

Apa yang terjadi pada dapur kesayangan Ryouta? Akan butuh waktu lama untuk membereskan seluruh kekacauan ini—terlebih, Seijuurou bukan _type_ yang memiliki jiwa babu sehingga bisa bersih-bersih dengan cepat, oh ayolah, dia punya pembantu, ingat? Dan sejujurnya, meski terlihat sempurna, Seijuurou juga seorang manusia biasa, bisa salah dan bisa sakit hati. ' _Baik, hentikan Seijuurou._ '

Belum selesai Seijuurou dengan urusan bersih ini dan itu, kembali dua suara memekakkan telinga terdengar, meminta sesuatu yang benar-benar menguji kuatnya urat sabar. Dan pada akhirnya, si merah itu hanya bisa menghela napas seraya menjawab " _Ha'i_." tiga hari ini akan menjadi hari yang cukup berat. Senjata makan tuan tampaknya.

.

.

.

 **Ryouta 1st day — 18:04**

Ryouta baru saja selesai mandi, meski dia tengah ditunggu untuk makan malam, si pirang itu sepertinya tidak akan pernah membuang ritual rutinnya saat mandi, konser satu album lagu favorit. Ritual—yang katanya—suci ini sukses menyisakan gelimpangan tubuh penuh keringat dan bau menyengat saat pelatihan tiap harinya. Yang terparah adalah ketika Ryouta pertama kali ikut pelatihan klub basket Kaijou, pintu kamar mandi yang malang sempat kena tendangan maut dari _senpai_ merangkap Kapten Kaijou, Kasamatsu Yukio. Senior yang itu memang tidak punya belas kasih kalau menyangkut kedisiplinan, meski Ryouta berteriak heboh saat pintu kamar mandi dibuka secara paksa, Kasamatsu- _senpai_ sama sekali tidak terpengaruh, bahkan berbalik mengomelinya. Ceramah panjang mengenai disiplin mandi pun segera menyerang—memangnya ada?

Kepala pelayan mengatakan jika makan malam di mulai pukul enam sore, dan Ryouta hafal betul akan hal ini. Dia sering berkunjung pun menginap di tempat ini, beberapa kali bahkan ikut makan malam bersama Kepala Keluarga, Akashi Masaomi—walau suasananya tidak semenyenangkan saat makan berdua saja dengan Seijuurou. Tapi hari ini, sepertinya dewi keberuntungan sedang cuti, bukan cuma terlambat bertandang tadi sore, sekarang Ryouta juga terlambat untuk makan malam, ingin tidak ikut itu mustahil, ingin menyalahkan diri sendiri karena mandi yang terlalu lama juga tidak mungkin, tapi kalau tidak mandi... itu pasti akan menjadi keputusan terburuk.

 _Crepes_ tadi pagi ada buah simalakamanya ya? Rasanya hari ini jadi serba salah.

"Kau terlambat lagi, Kise Ryouta." Nah, baru saja memiliki firasat buruk, ternyata justru benar-benar terjadi. "Makanan hampir dingin karena kau terlalu lama. Duduk." Duh. Padahal cuma empat menit si pirang terlambat, memang ya, ketat sekali orang tua ini.

Akashi Masaomi memerintahkan, sementara Ryouta dengan canggung mengambil tempat duduk jauh di seberang si Kepala Keluarga berada—di mana piring dan peralatan makan lain untuknya disiapkan, omong-omong, itu tempat biasa Seijuurou duduk saat makan malam bersama Ayahnya.

"Ma—maafkan aku, Paman..."

"Jika semua bisa selesai dengan **permintaan-maaf** , maka tidak perlu ada **polisi** di dunia ini." Tuhan, apa Ryouta perlu masuk penjara karena terlambat empat menit untuk makan malam? Diam-diam si pirang meringis, hampir saja dia meneteskan air mata. "Berhenti bicara, dan makan makananmu." Dengan itu Kepala Keluarga Akashi menyudahi pembicaraan dan mulai memakan sup—yang sebenarnya masih hangat—miliknya. Dan memangnya, siapa yang dari tadi banyak bicara?

Si pirang berusaha mengendalikan diri, mati-matian dia bersikap _tenang_ , sampai-sampai tidak bisa makan dengan benar. Bahkan karena kalimat-kalimat tajam barusan—belum lagi rasa letih dan penat karena perjalan panjang tadi pagi yang belum menghilang—punggung si pirang menciut, membungkuk, dan wajahnya benar-benar menunduk saat mengambil suapan pertama. Tampaknya berharap akan ada air mata keluar saat kepulan uap sup menyapa wajah, padahal sup kali ini sama sekali tidak pedas.

Namun sayang, seperti yang dikatakan sebelumnya, dewi keberuntungan sedang cuti, dan dewa kesialan sepertinya tengah tertarik pada sosok si bungsu Kise. Sikap makan yang tidak benar ini pun tidak lepas dari perhatian Akashi Masaomi. "Tegakkan punggungmu. Laki-laki tidak boleh membungkuk seperti itu. Jaga sikapmu ketika makan." Ingin rasanya Ryouta amnesia saja—batal untuk menangis, lalu melupakan hubungan antara dirinya dan si tunggal Akashi, pinggang serta hati serasa ingin patah!

" _Ha—ha'i_!" Ryouta menegakkan punggung. Oh... rasanya akan mustahil kalau dia bisa cepat akrab dengan Kepala Keluarga satu ini, sedari tadi cuma komentar pedas yang dirinya dapat.

Tapi satu hal yang Ryouta tidak tahu. Kepala Keluarga dengan rambut kecokelatan itu sebenarnya cukup menikmati waktu mereka saat ini, bahkan dia sempat tersenyum kecil saat sendok sup ada di depan mulut. Sedikit terhibur dengan reaksi _lucu_ si pirang Ryouta. Atau boleh disebut sebagai calon menantu?

.

.

.

 **Seijuurou 1st day — 16:47**

Seijuurou menghepaskan diri di atas sofa ruang tengah. Dia baru saja selesai membereskan kekacauan yang ada di dapur dan membawakan pesanan untuk si duo Kise—yang entah kenapa tidak berada dari tempat yang mereka sebutkan. Dia lelah, entah bagaimana jadi memiliki rasa hormat berlebih pada para pelayan di rumah. Mereka orang yang benar-benar hebat karena mampu menangani tempat sebesar kediaman Akashi. Mungkin nanti ia perlu mengirim satu atau dua dari mereka ke sini agar Ryouta tidak terlalu kelelahan kalau harus membereskan apartemennya—terutama jika ada si duo Kise.

Setelah lelah menyerang, kantuk pun datang. Ingin rasanya Seijuurou tidur sebentar—

"Sei-kun bisa tolong ke sini?"

—tapi apa harus dikata jika ada peribahasa ' _Maksud hati memeluk gunung, apa daya tangan tak sampai._ ' pun berlaku untuk Kapten merah ini. Bedanya, milik Seijuurou adalah ' _Maksud hati ingin tidur, apa daya Ryouko-_ nee _memanggil._ ' terpaksa si merah angkat bokong dari sofa. Berjalan—sok—mantap ke studio kerja milik si duo Kise.

Seijuurou mengetuk, dan pintu terbuka perlahan, tidak lama setelahnya muncul sosok wanita berusia duapuluh dua tahunan mengintip dari sela pintu. Penampilannya yang beberapa saat lalu masih terlihat setengah _rapi_ , saat ini sudah terlihat benar-benar kacau. Seijuurou jadi sedikit penasaran, memangnya kejutan macam apa yang direncanakan wanita ini bersama adiknya untuk adik terkecil mereka. Tapi karena hal itu bukan—belum menjadi—urusannya, si merah memutuskan untuk diam.

"Sei- _kun_ , bisa tolong ke _konbini_ depan dan belikan apa yang tertulis di sini?"

Alis Seijuurou berkerut, belum sempat ia bertanya saat sebuah tangan terulur memberi sebuah catatan—dan si merah menerimanya—pintu studio itu segera tertutup. Menyisakan sang Kapten yang hanya bisa menatap penuh tanya. Kemudian dia mendesah. Dan sekali lagi mendesah saat dirinya selesai membaca apa saja yang tertera di atas catatan tersebut. Seijuurou benar-benar kerepotan dengan permintaan mengerikan dan tak tahu malu dari duo Kise tertua.

.

.

 **1st day — 17:54**

" _Tadaima_." Tidak ada yang menyahut ketika Seijuurou memasuki apartemen, dia meletakan dua kantong plastik besar di atas meja dan samar-samar mendengar keributan di dapur. Perlahan si merah mengambil langkah, kemudian dia bisa mendengar lebih jelas, ada percakapan di sana.

" _Nee_ - _chan_ , ini ditaruh di sini saja?"

"Iya, susun yang rapi. Jangan berantakan ya."

" _Ha'i~_ "

Apalagi yang dibuat duo ini? Tidak bisa menahan diri, Seijuurou membiarkan pandangannya memasuki dapur terlebih dahulu, dan dia melongo. _Well_ , pemandangan itu jelas berbeda dari yang ia perkirakan, jika awalnya si merah ini sempat berpikir bahwa duo pirang Ryouko dan Ryouka mengacaukan dapur, _yeah_ —dia salah, walau sebenarnya wajar saja jika si merah itu salah paham dan berburuk sangka. Tapi abaikan prasangka buruknya barusan, saat ini Seijuurou tengah menatap heran—lebih tepatnya terkejut—pada keadaan dapur sekarang ini.

Mari deskripsikan bagaimana keadaan dapur saat ini. Seorang wanita berusia duapuluh dua tahunan tengah berdiri di depan kompor yang sedang menyala, di atasnya ada satu panci mengepulkan asap, sementara tangan kanan memegang sendok sup dan tangan kiri menyisipkan tepi mangkuk kecil ke bibir—sepertinya sedang mencicipi apa yang tengah dirinya buat. Di sisi lain, perempuan yang lebih muda dari wanita sebelumnya—hanya berbeda dua tahun tepatnya—tengah menata meja makan. Menyusun piring, cangkir bahkan perlengkapan lainnya untuk tiga orang.

Jangan-jangan ini niat sebenarnya mereka meminta Seijuurou menghabiskan banyak waktu untuk berbelanja. Bukankah mereka sedikit berlebihan? "Ah, _are_? Sei- _kun_ sudah pulang?" Itu suara anak kedua, dan Seijuurou hanya mengangguk menanggapinya, dibalas dengan senyum lebar, mirip milik Ryouta, hanya tidak secerah milik si pirang bungsu. "Kalau begitu, ayo duduk. Kita makan malam dulu!"

Dan Seijuurou menurut saja. Tidak begitu lama dirinya menunggu, kini satu mangkuk sup _tofu_ hangat sudah terhidang di depan mata. Uap panas bahkan masih mengepul dari mangkuk di depannya.

" _Gomennee_ , sudah membuat Sei- _kun_ bekerja sangat keras hari ini. Padahal kau juga baru pulang dari pelatihan." Si anak pertama Kise membuka suara setelah mengambil tempat duduk tepat di seberang Seijuurou. Wanita itu mengukir senyum lembut, membuat rona merah sedikit bersemu di pipi sang Kapten. Senyum itu sedikit banyak mengingatkannya pada mending ibunda tersayang.

"Itu... tidak apa-apa Ryouko- _nee_."

"Sebenarnya kami melakukannya juga bukan karena ingin. Sebelum Sei- _kun_ datang Ryou- _chan_ mengirim pesan jika dia tidak akan pulang, dan kepulangannya akan digantikan olehmu. Kami tidak begitu mengerti apa yang dimaksudkan oleh Ryou- _chan_ sampai Sei- _kun_ menjelaskan." Jeda sejenak, kali ini si anak kedua yang angkat bicara. "Tapi yang pasti, Ryou- _chan_ bilang untuk membuat Sei-kun kerepotan. Kau tahu, sulit bagi kami untuk menolak permintaannya. _Hontou ni gomen,_ Sei- _kun._ Karena itu, kami membuat tempat ini jadi _sedikit_ kacau sebelum kau datang."

Ah, Ryouta pasti kesal, pasalnya dia sangat merindukan kedua kakaknya ini. Terlebih saat ini mereka sudah tidak tinggal di Jepang, dan dengan seenaknya Seijuurou mengambil keputusan yang... membuat keluarga si pirang kehilangan momen kebersamaan mereka. Kalau dipikir-pikir, Seijuurou memang sedikit keterlaluan, si pirang itu mungkin benar-benar marah padanya, bahkan sampai saat ini belum ada pesan masuk dari Ryouta.

"Aku mengerti."

Yang paling tua berdeham. "Karena itu, tolong maafkan Ryouta ya. Dan sebagai permintaan maaf, silakan nikmati sup _tofu_ nya, Sei- _kun_ suka sup _tofu_ , bukan?" Dan kalimat terakhir itu sukses membuat Seijuurou mengukir senyum. Ah, mereka masih mengingatnya ternyata.

"Kalau begitu ayo makan! _Itadakimasu~_ "

" _Itadakimasu_." Seijuurou menggumam pelan, sendokan pertama dan ia bisa merasakan rasa pedas yang khas dari sup tahu kesukaannya. Mungkin nanti Seijuurou perlu meminta maaf pada Ryouta, karena dengan seenaknya ia mengambil kebahagiaan kecil ini dari kekasih hatinya.

'Gomen _, Ryouta. Tapi aku_ cukup _menikmati makan malam kali ini._ '

.

.

.

 **Ryouta 1st day — 20:08**

Ryouta baru saja selesai membantu para pelayan membereskan ruang makan, bahkan ia ikut mencuci piring di dapur besar milik keluarga Akashi. Sebenarnya si pirang sudah lama ingin melakukan hal semacam ini, namun jika ada Seijuurou, kebanyakan Ryouta hanya akan menghabiskan waktu di kamar pun di ruang bersantai—Seijuurou tidak begitu suka melihat Ryouta melakukan hal-hal remeh ketika berada di kediamannya. Tapi karena ia sedang sendiri di sini—secara harfiah dia memang tengah berkeliling seorang diri—rasanya tidak akan masalah melakukan hal itu.

Langkahnya terhenti saat sampai pada sebuah ruangan, "Ah," Ryouta bergumam, dia tahu ruangan itu, tangannya terangkat dan menggeser pintu kayu yang menghasilkan bunyi pelan. Sebuah senyum muncul di wajah saat melihat sebuah kotak cokelat tua berada di tengah ruangan, menempel pada dinding, mirip dengan miliknya di rumah, namun jika di rumahnya terpajang dua bingkai foto pada kotak itu, maka di sini hanya menampilkan satu, foto seorang wanita dengan rambut merah tua dan wajah lembut.

Tanpa keraguan Ryouta memasuki ruangan tersebut, dia melipat kaki, bersimpuh ketika berada dua kaki di depan lemari cokelat tua tersebut. Dan dia menepukkan tangannya beberapa kali sebelum mulai berdoa. Doa yang cukup panjang sampai-sampai si pirang tidak sadar jika sudah ada seseorang yang bersandar pada kusen pintu. Dan ketika dia selesai berdoa, sebuah suara—

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

—mengambil perhatiannya. "Ah," Ryouta terkejut, seraya mengalihkan pandangan pada asal suara, di sana, dan saat si pirang menemukan sosok pria dengan surai kecokelatan tengah bersandar pada kusen pintu. Agak canggung Ryouta menggaruk pipi. "um... anu, aku... baru selesai berdoa, Paman." Kedua _hazel_ Ryouta dapat melihat alis Akashi Masaomi terangkat, sedikit banyak dia mengerti hal ini, mirip seperti ketika Seijuurou yang tengah menanti sebuah penjelasan yang lebih _jelas_. "Ah, Paman, boleh aku minta foto Bibi? Itu... kalau Paman tidak keberatan..." Tapi yang namanya Ryouta, jelas sekali dia adalah anak pandai yang suka menghancurkan ekspektasi orang lain.

Akashi Masaomi menghela napas perlahan, kemudian dia mengambil langkah dan membiarkan dirinya duduk tepat di depan si pirang Ryouta yang kini menatap kebingungan. "Sebutkan satu alasan kenapa aku harus memberikan foto istriku padamu?"

"Karena aku ingin berdoa." Jawabannya membuat sang Kepala Keluarga Akashi membola dalam sepersekitan detik. "Aku juga ingin mendoakan Bibi di rumah, bersama dengan kedua orang tuaku." Dan kelanjutan itu tidak kurang mengagetkan dari sebelumnya.

"Kenapa kau ingin berdoa untuk istriku?"

"Eh? ...um..."

Ryouta tampak berpikir, memang bukan tidak mungkin dia menemukan pertanyaan ini terlontar padanya, hanya saja kalau ditanya, tentu dia juga memerlukan waktu, walau bagaimanapun, Ryouta bukan orang yang pandai, dia hanya seorang yang terlalu jujur. " _Ano_... _etto_...hm... karena Bibi adalah orang tua Sei _cchi_ ," Ambil napas dulu, "maksudku... baik Paman maupun Bibi, tanpa kalian berdua, Sei _cchi_ tidak akan pernah ada, dan aku ingin mengucapkan terima kasih pada kalian... dan karena Bibi sudah tidak ada... satu-satunya cara untuk mengucapkan terima kasih, adalah dengan mengirim doa... jadi..." dan penjelasan yang panjang pun terhenti. Susah juga mencari kata-kata yang tepat, meski Ryouta sudah berusaha untuk jujur.

Ryouta menghela napas, lagi—" _Um_... aku sudah lama ingin mengatakan ini, berkat Paman dan Bibi, aku jadi tahu bagaimana rasanya dicintai dan mencintai. Meski nanti pada akhirnya, jika nanti—yangakusebenarnyatidakingin—hubunganku dan Sei _cchi_ berakhir tidak baik, aku akan tetap berdoa dan mengucap terima kasih pada Bibi dan Paman, walau bagaimana pun, aku benar-benar bahagia bisa merasakan perasaan seperti ini, karena itu _..._ " si pirang meletakkan dua tangan di depan, kemudian membungkuk untuk sebuah penghormatan. "...Paman, aku benar-benar berterima kasih. Terima kasih sudah mengizinkannya memiliki hubungan denganku. Terima kasih sudah menyekolahkannya di sekolah yang sama denganku. Terima kasih sudah membawanya terlahir ke dunia ini. _Watashi wa... hontou ni arigatougozaimasu, Ouji-san_."

Akashi Masaomi diam, dia tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa atas ucapan terima kasih si pirang ini, anak itu... bagaimana bisa berterima kasih serta memberi perasaan hangat secara bersamaan? Ada perasaan asing namun juga familiar, rasa rindu yang entah dari mana dan bagaimana datangnya. Rasa... yang mengingatkan sang Kepala Keluarga dengan mendiang istrinya beberapa tahun silam. Saat malam tahun baru, saat merayakan Natal bersama, saat... banyak ucapan terima kasih yang diberikan almarhum Shiori atas kebahagiaan yang dirinya dapat.

Dan entah bagaimana, Masaomi merasa jika situasi ini sedikit banyak berhasil menarik kembali masa lalunya. Beberapa kenangan indah.

.

.

 **1st day — 21:15**

Ryouta menutup hari dengan rasa penat, tidak disangka pembicaraan bersama Paman Masaomi ternyata memakan waktu lebih dari satu jam, namun hasilnya, cukup memuaskan. Setidaknya Paman berjanji akan memberikan foto Bibi Shiori besok. Dan besok si pirang harus memastikan jika hal ini akan menjadi rahasia diantara mereka berdua. Rasanya agak malu jika Seijuurou mengetahui hal ini.

Ah, omong-omong soal Seijuurou, sepertinya Ryouta lupa mengirim pesan padanya. Bahkan tampaknya si pirang lupa jika ia memiliki ponsel setelah turun dari kereta tadi sore. Dan mengenai si ponsel, Ryouta perlu menghela napas setelah menemukan benda itu telah meregang nyawa. Sepertinya agenda kirim-mengirim pesan harus menunggu sampai esok hari. Ponselnya perlu mengisi daya, begitu pula dirinya.

.

.

 **Ryouta 2nd day — 07:08**

Kise Ryouta membuka matanya perlahan ketika beberapa ketukan menyapa pintu kamar. "Ngh..." Lenguh pelan sebelum berakhir dengan perengan singkat. Dan berkedip beberapa kali setelah berhasil mengambil posisi duduk yang kemudian beranjak dari tempat tidur dengan sedikit goyah—anemia memang sering jadi kendala ketika harus bangun pagi.

KRIIIEET

Derit pelan, dan kedua manik _hazel_ yang setengah membuka itu sukses melebar saat mendapati siapa yang mengetuk pintu kamar, "Pa—Paman?" Akashi Masaomi tepatnya, dan pria yang mengenakan kimono kecokelatan khas itu hanya menatap datar pada sosok Ryouta sebelum berujar;

"Sarapan pukul 07:30 tepat, Kise Ryouta. Kuharap kau tidak terlambat karena aku sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membangunkanmu." Semburat kemerahan pada wajah si pirang sukses ditangkap oleh kedua manik cokelat Masaomi, tapi Kepala Keluarga itu memilih untuk abai dan beranjak dari sana. Meninggalkan si pirang Ryouta yang masih memasang wajah kebingungan—dan malu. Oh, pemandangan barusan lucu juga.

Tidak perlu menunggu lama, karena setelah dipanggil seperti itu Ryouta segera kembali dan beranjak untuk memasuki kamar mandi yang ada di sisi ruangan. Dia tidak menginap di kamar tidur Seijuurou, dan entah bangaimana rasanya agak sedikit... kecewa? Entahlah, toh semisal dia tidur di sana pun, tidak akan ada yang terjadi. Yah, tidak akan ada yang terjadi selain dia bisa mencium aroma khas milik Seijuurou, atau melihat koleksi pakaian yang digantung, atau meja belajar yang rapi, atau tempat tidur yang—

PLAK

—tamparan keras sebelum Ryouta berakhir menenggelamkan kepalanya pada air yang telah menggenang di wastafel. Kenapa rasanya dia jadi terdengar seperti orang mesum, padahal biasanya tidak seperti ini, apa karena dirinya terlalu merindukan Seijuurou?

Mengangkat kepala dari genangan air, si pirang kini menatap pantulan dirinya pada cermin di depan. Kedua _hazel_ itu bisa melihat semburat kemarahan masih berada manis di atas pipi, dan ada rasa panas berasal dari sana. Apa dia terlalu keras saat menampar pipinya beberapa saat lalu? Atau karena memang dirinya yang benar-benar merindukan Seijuurou?

Biasanya, ketika ia membuka mata saat berada di kediaman Akashi, Ryouta akan selalu menemukan pemuda berambut merah dengan senyum simpul membelai kepalanya. Mengucapkan kalimat murahan seperti ' _Good morning, sunshine._ ' yang selalu ingin dia dengar, meski si pirang Ryouta tidak pernah mengakui itu, bahkan mencoba menolak dengan balasan seperti 'Ewwww, _mornin' Mister Cheesy_.'—namun walau bagaimana pun harus diakui jika sebenarnya Ryouta cukup merindukan saat-saat pagi hari seperti itu. Dia menghela napas seraya menarik sumbat wastafel, menggosik gigi menyelesaikan keperluan lainnya, kemudian keluar dari sana.

Jadi berapa lama waktu yang Ryouta perlukan untuk menyelesaikan segala urusan dengan kamar mandi?

Kurang lebih Ryouta menghabiskan waktu duapuluh menit untuk menuntaskan segala urusan di kamar mandi, sepertinya lagi-lagi dia akan terlambat untuk sarapan. Sekarang Ryouta tahu kenapa terkadang Seijuurou sering terlihat tidak nyaman saat ada sang Ayah disekitar mereka, terlebih saat makan, pria tua itu benar-benar orang yang ketat.

"Ah—!" Baru mengingat sebuah hal, si pirang Ryouta menyempatkan untuk mengambil kotak kecil berwarna hitam yang tersambung pada kabel pengisi daya di atas meja kecil di samping tempat tidur. _Display_ kotak kecil itu menunjukkan jika pengisian daya sudah mencapai 100%, dan sebelum memutuskan untuk bersegera beranjak menuju ruang makan, Ryouta justru memilih duduk di pinggir tempat tidur serta menghidupkan si ponsel pintar. Proses _booting_ beberapa detik, sepersekian detik pencarian jaringan, dan sekejap mata beberapa getar halus menghampiri si ponsel.

 **47 Pesan belum dibaca**

Oh, itu angka yang cukup banyak, meski belum memecahkan rekor saat ponselnya tidak sadarkan diri hampir dua puluh empat jam. Yakinlah bahwa Midorima Shintarou sangat tidak ingin tahu berapa banyak jumlah pesan teks sekaligus pesan suara yang masuk dalam kotak ponsel pintar Ryouta saat itu. Tangan bergerak, dan tidak membutuhkan waktu lama sampai si pirang kembali membolakan matanya.

Bukan karena sebagian besar di penuhi dengan nama kontak **Manager—Kaacchan** , **Nee-chan** , **Neecchi** , melainkan dua pesan terakhir adalah milik **Seicchi** , dalam jarak waktu yang cukup panjang.

Received: Yesterday, 21:04

From: Seicchi

Sub: Night.

Text:

 _Goodnight Princess. Sleep tight and well, my dear._

Received: Today, 07:02

From: Seicchi

Sub: Morning.

Text:

 _Morning my dear lovely Princess, are you okay? Did something happen?_

Ryouta menggeleng serta melepaskan kekehan pelan. Sedikit banyak dua pesan itu berhasil menyapu separuh kerinduan yang ada. Setidaknya.

Sent: Today, 07:32

To: Seicchi

Sub: re: Morning.

Text:

 _Mornin' Prince—Pervert—Charming_ ('▽^人) _I slept very well last night~!_

Tapi kemarin ponselku mati, ﾍ(+＿+ﾍ) jadi gak bisa lihat pesan masuk _ssu_. Sei _cchi_ gimana? Gak repot 'kan? _Anyway, miss you_ (oT^T)o

Tidak perlu menunggu lama sampai notifikasi terkirim tampil di layar, senyum kecil kembali mampir di wajah saat kedua _hazel_ melihat kembali pertanyaan kedua yang telah ia kirimkan. Sepertinya Ryouta harus minta maaf secara langsung nantinya. Tapi sekarang yang lebih utama untuk dilakukan, adalah meminta maaf karena terlambat sarapan. "Ugh..." Rasanya perut tiba-tiba kenyang.

.

.

.

 **Seijuurou 2nd day — 07:47**

Sarapan sudah selesai, mandi juga baru saja selesai, hari ini tidak seperti biasanya, Seijuurou sarapan lebih awal dan mandi juga lebih awal, kalau ditanya kenapa? Tentu jawabannya karena si duo pirang Kise yang itu. Katanya mereka kehabisan bahan, dan meminta Seijuurou untuk menemani belanja. Mungkin untuk dijadikan sebagai kuli panggul barang belanjaan—tampaknya rencana untuk membuat Seijuurou repot masih belum selesai. Tapi meski begitu, meski benar semua direncanakan untuk membuat ia kerepotan—yang hebatnya rencana itu justru dilontarkan tepat di depan wajah—Seijuurou masih dan tidak akan mungkin bisa menolak permintaan kedua kakak kekasihnya itu.

Hei, dia tidak ingin melakukan ritual pemanggilan arwah semisal dirinya tidak mendapat restu dari kedua **coret** calon **coret** kakak iparnya. Terlebih, Seijuurou tidak—atau belum—tahu bagaimana caranya membuktikan kesungguhan pada dua orang yang sudah meninggal... kalau itu Ryouta, kira-kira apa yang akan dia lakukan untuk mendapatkan restu dari orang yang sudah tiada? Berdoa? _Well_ , itu satu-satunya kemungkinan yang akan dipikirkan si pirang.

Oh, omong-omong mengenai Ryouta, tampaknya Seijuurou belum mendapatkan satu pesan pun dari pemuda yang—biasanya—berisik itu. Apa dia benar-benar marah karena Seijuurou mengambil alih waktu kebersamaan dengan kedua kakaknya? Sejauh ingatannya, Ryouta bukan tipe pendendam seperti itu, meski si pirang memang memiliki sifat buruk yang—sebenarnya sulit ditoleransi.

"Sei- _kun_ , kau sudah selesai belum?"

"Ya, sebentar lagi."

Sang Kapten merah hanya bisa menghela napas, namun fokus tiba-tiba berhenti saat melihat layar ponsel yang berkelip beberapa kali. Eh? Sepertinya Seijuurou dapat pesan. Tanpa perlu menduga atau berpenasaran-ria, Seijuurou tahu jika hanya akan ada satu orang yang mengiriminya pesan pada saat-saat seperti ini. Dan pengetahuannya itu tidak pernah salah, sebuah senyum tipis mengembang saat jari-jari mulai mengetikkan sesuatu untuk sang kekasih hati.

Sent: Today, 07:50

To: Ryouta

Sub: re: re: Morning.

Text:

Kuhargai rencanamu Ryouta. Tapi kau tahu, aku akan menuntut balas setelah ini.

 _Miss you too, my lovely Princess._

Bukan berarti Seijuurou serius untuk menuntut balas, terlepas dari semuanya,dia suka reaksi panik milik Ryouta. Dan entah bagaimana saat ini Seijuurou bisa membayangkan akan seperti apa wajah Ryouta jika membaca pesannya nanti.

"Sei- _kun_ ~!"

" _Ha'i_!"

Hampir saja lupa; Seijuurou masih memiliki jadwal berbelanja. Jadwal lain dari kerepotan yang lain. Tarik kembali niatnya yang lalu, lusa, Kise Ryouta akan benar-benar menerima pembalasannya.

.

.

 **2nd day — 14:58**

'Apa yang mengerikan dari seorang wanita di pusat perbelanjaan? Maka jawabannya adalah pencarian barang diskon yang teramat lama serta melelahkan.'

Namun sekarang Seijuurou tahu, bahwa ada hal yang jauh lebih mengerikan dibanding pernyataan di atas. Kalau ditanya apa? Maka, Seijuurou dengan senang hati menjawab; 'Dua wanita pirang, yang sebenarnya adalah calon iparku.' yah, kedua Kise yang itu sepertinya memang sengaja membuat Seijuurou susah seharian. Mulai masuk ke toko pita warna-warni, ke toko kain dengan motif bunga-bunga yang—kalau katanya pribadi sih—norak, lalu dilanjutkan ke toko aksesoris, banyak yang mereka beli di sana, termasuk beberapa hiasan rambut yang—sebenarnya—cukup manis.

Tapi bukan itu yang jadi masalah utamanya, dengan belanjaan yang sungguh keterlaluan jika disebut dengan **normal** , Seijuurou diseret, dipaksa oleh harga diri untuk terus mengikuti kedua wanita itu—tanpa satu kata pun terlontar—memasuki hampir seluruh toko untuk perempuan di pusat perbelanjaan. Kalau kaki bisa bicara, mungkin dua anggota badan itu sudah merengek untuk minta dilepaskan dari sistem kerja otak. Belum lagi sepanjang perjalanan, Seijuurou bersin-bersin terus, entah karena akan terserang flu atau malah ada orang lain yang tengah menggosipkannya. Yang jelas melelahkan sekali perjalanannya hari ini. Saking lelahnya, Seijuurou sampai membiarkan diri untuk jatuh tertidur di sofa tidak lama setelah ia menyamankan diri di sana.

Ternyata setelah semuanya, Kapten para monster yang memiliki gelar 'Raja Neraka' itupun tetaplah seorang manusia biasa; yang bisa penat dan lelah.

.

.

.

 **Ryouta 2nd day — 09:05**

Sarapan beberapa saat lalu berjalan cukup baik, meski Ryouta datang terlambat namun sepertinya hal itu tidak begitu mengganggu untuk Akashi Masaomi. Dia bahkan tidak memberikan komentar-komentar tajam pun kalimat-kalimat satire seperti kemarin. Mungkin Paman yang satu itu tengah memiliki suasana hati yang cukup baik, dan saat Ryouta meminta agar merahasiakan permohonannya dari Seijuurou, pria tua itu memberikan persetujuan dengan mudahnya.

Yah, _image_ galaknya jadi sedikit berubah. Hanya sedikit.

Omong-omong soal kepala keluarga Akashi, rasanya Ryouta sudah cukup lama menunggunya di ruang keluarga. Saat sarapan tadi, Paman Masaomi bilang untuk menunggunya di ruang keluarga setelah selesai sarapan, namun setelah satu jam lebih menunggu, Paman yang itu belum muncul juga—mustahil jika ia melupakan janjinya 'kan? Atau mungkin Ayah dari kekasih hatinya itu sedang sibuk? Mungkin saja. Rasanya yang seperti ini secara tidak langsung mengingatkannya pada anak si pembuat janji. Sekarang Ryouta tahu jika terlambat itu adalah bagian dari gen, harusnya dia tidak tidur saat kelas biologi, mungkin saja si pirang akan menemukan bagaimana cara mengantisipasi hal semacam ini.

Menyebutkan mengenai keturunan, Ryouta baru saja mendapat teror mental setelah menemukan balasan singkat dari sang keturunan orang yang tengah ia tunggu saat ini. Dan sampai sekarang, sepertinya si pirang belum—tidak—berani mengirimkan balasan lain untuknya.

"Maaf aku terlambat. Ada beberapa hal yang tidak bisa kutinggalkan."

Terkejut, adalah reaksi pertama sebelum si pirang mengalihkan pandangan pada asal suara. Di sana ia menemukan sosok pria dengan rambut kecokelatan memasuki ruangan, berjalan lurus ke arah lemari yang ada di sisi kanan, lalu menarik keluar sebuah buku tebal—yang Ryouta ketahui sebagai album foto—kemudian kembali berjalan untuk duduk di samping Ryouta. Benar sekali, Kepala Keluarga Akashi itu tidak memilih kursi tunggal yang ada di samping sofa panjang, melainkan duduk di samping Ryouta yang tengah _bersantai_ di sofa panjang. Bukan hal biasa, namun anehnya Ryouta sama sekali tidak merasa canggung, dia bahkan tidak menegakkan punggungnya yang bersandar malas pada sandaran sofa.

"Paman sibuk sekali ya, padahal katanya sedang libur."

"Libur dari kantor, bukan berarti kau libur dengan pekerjaanmu yang lain. Kalau jadi pengusaha, kau akan mengerti."

"Tidak mau _ssu_." Alis Masaomi naik satu, kemudian memperhatikan si pirang dalam diam, seakan menuntut penjelasan yang lebih lanjut. "Cita-citakukan jadi pilot, bukan pengusaha. Itu merepotkan. Lagipula aku juga tidak sepintar itu untuk memegang sebuah perusahaan." Jujur sekali dia, sekarang si pirang Ryouta menegakkan punggung dan berbagi senyum lebar pada calon Ayah mertuanya. Masaomi hanya tersenyum tipis sebagai balasan.

"Kau terlalu jujur untuk mengatakan kekuranganmu." Dengan tambahan sebuah kalimat singkat sebelum sang Kepala Keluarga Akashi mulai membuka album tua dipangkuannya, sebaik mungkin memberikan ruang pada si pirang agar ia bisa mengintip apa yang ada di dalam sana.

"Yah, lebih baik daripada berbohong lalu menyombongkan hal yang tidak kau bisa sama sekali, bukan?" Kini Ryouta juga ikut mengintip pada album yang dibuka oleh calon Ayah mertuanya, dan menghasilkan kerut tajam saat memperhatikan foto anak bersurai merah yang—sepertinya masih enam atau tujuh tahun—tengah tersenyum lebar memeluk pria muda berambut cokelat. Kedua sosok dalam foto yang Ryouta yakini sebagai kekasihnya dan sang Ayah terlihat sangat akrab di sana. Berbeda sekali jika harus dibandingkan dengan saat sekarang ini, "Um... itu Sei _cchi_ waktu masih kecil, Paman?" dan Ryouta memberanikan diri untuk bertanya.

"Manis bukan?" Seakan tahu, Masaomi menjawab, kedua iris cokelatnya menatap lurus pada sosok Seijuurou kecil, dalam foto itu si kecil Seijuurou tengah tertawa riang saat berada di atas pundak sang Ayah. "Dulu, kami _cukup_ dekat, namun setelah kematian ibunya, entah bagaimana ada jarak serta tembok tinggi yang kami bangun masing-masing." Di sini Ryouta bisa merasakan nada sedih dilontarkan oleh calon Ayah mertuanya—meski wajah masih datar seakan tidak terpengaruh sama sekali. "Menyedihkan bukan? Bagaimana sebuah kematian meruntuhkan kehangatan yang pernah ada? Tuhan memiliki skenario terbaiknya."

Ryouta diam, kedua _hazel_ miliknya terus menatap foto yang sedari tadi mereka bicarakan. Sungguh, dari pada meminta Ryouta untuk mengakrabkan diri dengan sang Kepala Keluarga Akashi ini, lebih baik Seijuurou saja yang lebih dulu meruntuhkan tembok tinggi yang telah mereka bangun. Tapi bukan berarti dia tidak senang, bahkan si pirang itu bersyukur karena bisa mengetahui hal mengenai keluarga kekasihnya lebih banyak lagi.

"Hm... kurasa itu wajar _ssu_." Setelah hening yang cukup panjang, akhirnya Kise Ryouta memberikan respons, "Maksudku, Paman dan Sei _cchi_ , kalian berdua sama-sama membangun serta membuat jarak yang memisahkan diri masing-masing tepat setelah kematian Bibi, atau mungkin jarak itu memang sudah ada sejak awal, namun karena ada Bibi yang berperan sebagai _jembatan_ , maka hal itu tidak begitu terasa. Um... kurasa, kalian hanya tidak tahu bagaimana caranya bersikap setelah _jembatan_ yang menghubungkan kalian berdua telah tiada.

"Tapi, bukannya membangun jembatan yang baru, kalian justru bersama-sama membangun tembok yang tinggi— _suuuper_ tinggi, sampai-sampai bingung bagaimana cara meruntuhkannya. Paman yang selalu menyibukkan diri dengan pekerjaan, lalu Sei _cchi_ juga melakukan hal yang sama, bukankah sebenarnya kalian itu sangat mirip? Seperti ada kabel imajiner yang menghubungkan dua stasiun kereta gantung, tapi masih belum ada kereta yang mampir untuk membuat kalian saling terhubung. Um... bagaimana aku mejelaskannya ya...?"

"Aku mengerti." Akashi Masaomi memejamkan matanya, meski penjelasan Ryouta cukup kacau, namun dia mengerti itu semua. Si pirang itu sepertinya sudah membantu membuatnya _sadar_ , meski sebenarnya ia sudah mengetahui hal itu sedari lama—hanya ego yang membuat sang Kepala Keluarga ini sulit untuk mengakuinya. Mengakui jika ia juga bersalah, dan gagal untuk menjadi seorang Ayah yang baik. "Lalu menurutmu, apa itu keluarga?"

Ryouta diam, sekali lagi dia mengambil hening untuk memikirkan apa jawaban yang harus dirinya berikan, entah bagaimana pembicaraan bersama Paman satu ini selalu berakhir dengan acara berpikir panjang olehnya. Tapi bukan berarti Ryouta tidak menikmatinya, bahkan ia benar-benar senang bisa berbicara banyak hal dengan Kepala Keluarga satu itu, seperti sosok ayah yang hangat. Dan Ryouta rindu akan hal seperti ini.

"Bagiku, _keluarga_ adalah _kebahagiaan_ , Paman bisa merasakan kehangatan dan kasih sayang dalam sebuah keluarga, dan meski aku pernah kehilangan kebahagiaan itu saat _Kaa-chan_ dan _Tou-san_ meninggal, aku tetap percaya jika kebahagiaan itu masih ada, aku masih memiliki kedua kakak yang menyayangiku, kedua nenek serta kedua kakek yang selalu perhatian, lalu ada Paman-Paman dan Bibi-Bibi dari pihak _Kaa-chan_ pun _Tou-san_ yang selalu peduli _._ Aku benar-benar bersyukur karena aku masih memiliki mereka semua. Dan aku yakin suatu hari nanti kebahagiaan itu akan semakin bertambah saat keluarga yang baru muncul dalam kehidupanku kelak."

Masaomi tersenyum kecil, jawaban itu sederhana, namun tak pernah ia berpikir seperti itu. Begitu sederhana, begitu polos dan begitu murni. Sekarang Ayah satu anak itu mengerti kenapa Putranya tidak pernah dan tidak ingin lepas dari pemuda pirang di sampingnya kini. Akashi Masaomi mengerti, dan ia bisa menerimanya.

"Tapi... Sei _cchi_ pikir keluarganya itu adalah kutukan... aku pernah dengar mengenai Bibi dan Neneknya... kenapa dia bisa berpikir sejauh itu sih, memang tidak bisa berpikir lebih positif? Kalau saat ini kebahagiaannya hilang, daripada berpikir seperti itu, bukankah lebih baik dia mencari kebahagiaan yang baru? Lagi pula, bukankah keluarga itu tempat kita semua pulang, selalu ada ' _okaeri_ ' saat ' _tadaima_ ' terucap..." berhenti di sini, Ryouta menautkan alis, kemudian memasang wajah sedih saat dia mendapati sebuah kemungkinan lain, "...kecuali jika..." dan gagal untuk mengungkapkan kemungkinan tersebut.

"Tidak pernah ada dua kata itu terucap di sini, baik darinya, ataupun dariku." Ryouta bungkam setelah mendengar kalimat itu, dia menunduk dan mengalihkan mata dari foto tua yang ada di sana. Tanpa sadar air mata mulai turun, ada duka dan luka yang tiba-tiba menyerang. "Tapi, kurasa aku pecaya," Untuk beberapa saat hanya ada isakan tertahan yang mengisi ruang diantara mereka, tapi kalimat lanjutan sukses menghentikan isaknya, membuat Ryouta menaruh perhatian penuh. "Aku percaya jika _kau_ akan membawa kebahagiaan itu kembali pada keluarga ini. Aku dan Putraku bergantung padamu, Ryouta- _kun_." Diakhiri dengan elusan lembut pada puncak kepala si pirang.

" _Hu'um_... aku akan berjuang."

.

.

.

 **Seijuurou 2nd day — 15:17**

Entah sudah berapa lama Seijuurou tertidur, yang pasti hal pertama yang ia dapati saat membuka mata adalah sepiring nasi kepal terbungkus rapi tepat di atas meja. Ada tiga nasi kepal di sana, dan sebuah note kecil bertuliskan;

「Karena Sei- _kun_ terlihat sangat lelah jadi kami tidak bangunkan. Menu makan siang hari ini nasi kepal! Ah, jika kau perlu sesuatu, Sei- _kun_ bisa mencari kami di studio~!」

Senyum kecil, Seijuurou membuka plastik apik yang sedari tadi membungkus piring nasi kepal, dan dalam diam si Merah itu mulai menikmati santap siangnya—agak terlambat memang.

" _Itadakimasu_."

KYAAAAAAAA!

Baru dua gigitan dia menelan nasi kepalnya, suara ribut segera menghentikan aktifitas sang putra tunggal keluarga Akashi itu. Letakkan kembali sang nasi kepal nan malang, lalu berjalan cepat menuju studio kerja si duo Kise tertua, apa sudah terjadi sesuatu di sana? Apakah sesuatu yang buruk? Seijuurou tidak tahu, tapi ia yakin akan segera mengetahuinya—

"..."

—yang kemudian segera membuat si merah menautkan alisnya. Sesampainya ia di depan studio, dan membuka pintu—tanpa permisi—kedua irisnya hanya bisa menatap penuh tanya pada sosok Kise Ryouka yang mengacak-acak rambut—terlihat panik. Sementara sosok yang lebih tua, Kise Ryouko, tampak berpikir keras dibanding menenangkan adiknya.

"Bagaimana ini _Nee-chan_ , aku memotongnya kelewatan satu sentimeter, kalau begini akan susah saat dijahit nanti!"

"Tambal saja, nanti tambalannya kita tutup dengan sulaman bungan-bunga. Posisinya dimana?"

Yang ditanya segera melirik pada kertas desain yang ada di atas meja, "Kalau menurut desain bagian bahu, ah kalau dibuat sulaman bunga-bunga dari bagian bahu ke dada bagaimana?"

"Tidak buruk, kau teruskan saja jahitannya, motif dan warna sulamannya biar aku yang desain."

" _Ha'i_!"

Dilihat dari sudut mana pun, Seijuurou tahu dua orang itu tengah membuat sesuatu, sepertinya sesuatu yang cukup besar saat ia melihat lebar beberapa kain yang mereka bentangkan, dan mengintip kertas desain di atas meja yang sedikit terlihat olehnya, Seijuurou rasa itu sebuah kimono untuk perempuan—belum lagi warna dasar kain-kain yang ada di dalam sana. Tapi melihat ukurannya, sang Kapten yakin betul bahwa kimono itu bukan untuk salah satu dari mereka. " _Ano_..." Rasa penasaran memuncak, membuat si merah angkat suara, "...apa yang sedang kalian lakukan?" meski agak sedikit ragu, namun akhirnya ditanyakan juga maksudnya.

Kedua Kise mengalihkan perhatian, namun yang merespon pertama kali adalah Ryouko, "Sei- _kun,_ masuklah _._ " dengan senyum simpul ia memberi isyarat agar Seijuuurou mendekat, sementara pirang yang satunya kembali fokus untuk menjahit.

Seijuurou masuk, kedua iris merah miliknya mengabsen apa saja yang ada di dalam ruangan, ruangan studio itu cukup luas, bahkan jauh lebih luas dibanding kamar tidur Ryouta di apartemen ini, apalagi jika ditambah satu ruangan terlarang yang diberlakukan oleh sang kekasih. Dan Seijuurou lagi-lagi berkerut saat mendapati pintu _keramat_ yang ada di pojok ruangan—yang biasanya Ryouta haramkan siapa saja yang ingin menengok ke dalam sana, bahkan Seijuurou sekali pun—terbuka. Seijuurou yang masih tahu diri pun hanya menghormati privasi yang dibuat oleh kekasihnya. Toh Kapten merah itu yakin jika suatu saat nanti juga dia akan tahu apa yang tersembunyi dibalik pintu itu.

"Sei- _kun_ kalau mau melihat-lihat silakan saja, kau jarang-jarang bisa dapat kesempatan seperti ini bukan?" Lagi, wanita yang paling tua berujar, kali ini lengkap dengan senyum lembut yang penuh akan pengertian. "Nanti aku akan menyusul setelah selesai."

Satu anggukan, dan si merah tanpa menutupi rasa penasarannya segera memasuki ruang atau tepatnya kamar terlarang yang ada di pojok sana. Setelah ia melihat apa yang tersembunyi di dalamnya, kembali Seijuurou mengerutkan alis, sebenarnya apa yang kedua irisnya lihat sekarang ini tidak lebih dari sebuah kamar berukuran dua kali dua meter dengan tiga lemari tinggi memenuhi tiga sisi kamar. Tidak ada yang aneh, selain kenyataan bahwa kamar itu sedikit lebih luas dari kamar atau lemari pakaian kebanyakan—tapi mengingat bahwa anak kedua Kise adalah calon desainer, rasanya keberadaan kamar ini sah-sah saja adanya. Dengan kata lain tidak ada yang aneh di sini.

Lalu kenapa Ryouta sangat merahasiakan kamar ini? Apa itu karena isi yang ada di lemari-lemari itu? Karena penasaran itu adalah hasrat yang takkan pernah bisa dibendung, dan hal itu pun berlaku untuk sang Kapten, maka ia berjalan ke salah satu dari tiga lemari yang mengelilingi kamar tersebut, dengan sedikit efek dari gerak lambat Seijuurou menarik pintu ganda lemari yang ada di sisi kanan dari pintu, yang kemudian kembali mengirimkan rasa penuh tanya dalam benak dan wajah. _Well_ , lemari itu hanya berisikan beberapa pakaian, seragam dan kostum untuk perempuan. Dia bisa melihat di sana ada seragam anak TK berwarna pink sampai seragam anak SMP untuk perempuan, lalu ada _dress one piece_ dan beberapa pakaian kasual lainnya.

Dan sekali lagi, lalu kenapa Ryouta merahasiakan kamar ini?

"Bingung ya?"

Suara itu jelas membuat sang Kapten terkejut, meski raut wajah pun tubuhnya tak menunjukkan hal tersebut. Perlahan dia memutar kepala, menemukan sosok yang beberapa saat lalu masih berkutat dengan komputer tengah tersenyum lebar ke arahnya. Wanita itu kemudian berjalan ke arah lemari yang langsung menghadap pintu, sedetik kemudian pintu tersebut terbuka, menampilkan pakaian-pakaian perempuan lainnya, dan dari beberapa kostum yang ada di sana, ada satu yang Seijuurou kenali. Mirip dengan kostum yang pernah dikenakan Ryouta kekasihnya saat acara festival sekolah. Apa semua pakaian di kamar ini milik Ryouta?

"Ryou- _chan_ tidak mau Sei- _kun_ masuk ke sini, karena ruangan ini lemari penyimpanan kostum-kostum yang kami buat untuknya." Ryouko berjongkok, menyibak beberapa gaun panjang dan Seijuurou dapat melihat dengan jelas ada enam sampai tujuh buku tebal tersusun rapi di bawah sana, sepertinya album foto. "Karena Ryou- _chan_ bukan seorang _crossdresser_ , kurasa dia malu kalau teman-temannya sampai lihat, terutama jika itu orang yang disukainya." Timpal si pirang seraya menarik dua album tebal keluar dari tempatnya.

"Ayo, Sei- _kun_ ada beberapa yang ingin kuperlihatkan padamu."

Wanita yang paling tua itu beranjak untuk keluar dari kamar kostum, dan Seijuurou mengekor dibelakangnya. "Memangnya tidak apa-apa memberi tahuku hal ini? Bukankah Ryouta akan marah?" Yang kemudian segera ditanggapi oleh tawa kecil.

" _Well, it's funny when we found out how he could be so cute after discover these things._ "

.

.

 **2nd day — 15:47**

Seijuurou tidak habis pikir, rasanya saat ini dia benar-benar ingin melakukan perampokan besar-besaran pada duo Kise di sekitarnya sekarang. Bagaimana tidak, dengan murah hatinya sang Kise tertua memperlihatkan koleksi kebanggaan mereka—foto album Ryouta yang tengah melakukan _crossdress_ di mulai dari usia tiga tahun, sungguh kumpulan foto yang sangat-sangat menggoda iman. Untung Seijuurou masih tahu apa itu harga diri, kalau tidak, dia yakin jika studio itu akan dibanjiri oleh air liurnya; persis seperti seorang pedofilia yang baru menemukan mangsa—tentu mangsanya adalah Ryouta dan hanya akan menjadi Ryouta.

"Um... Ryouko- _nee_ , apa... apa aku boleh meminta salinan dari album-album ini?"

Ada suara petir imajiner saat Seijuurou menyelesaikan kalimatnya—bahkan ia sendiri membeku ditempat saat menyadari apa yang baru saja keluar dari mulut. Seakan itu semua belum cukup, dua eksistensi lain yang ada di studio juga ikut membeku, bahkan suara mesin jahit yang dijalankan oleh Kise kedua juga ikut berhenti. Pertama kali dalam hidup, Seijuurou ingin sekali menguburkan dirinya sendiri.

"Uh... itu..."

"Oke."

"Eh?"

"O~ke. Aku akan berikan salinannya nanti pada Sei- _kun._ "

Mesin jahit kembali bersua, senyum lebar sekali lagi mengambil kedua sisi bibir si pirang tertua. Dan Seijuurou untuk yang kesekian kalinya kembali menatap bingung dalam beberapa detik. Kini sang Kapten menurunkan pandangan, memperhatikan si kecil berambut pirang sebahu yang baru berusia lima tahun, latar belakang saat itu adalah pantai dengan laut dan langit biru cerah membentang, dengan mengennakan gaun musim panas lengkap beserta topi pantai si kecil tersenyum lebar, tercetak apik pada foto yang tengah ia perhatikan.

"Apa ini tidak apa-apa?"

"Hm?"

Mesin jahit kembali berhenti, dan kedua pasang mata _hazel_ tengah menatap lurus pada sosok Seijuurou yang masih menanam kedua _ruby_ pada foto di depannya. "Ryouta tidak tahu mengenai hal ini 'kan? Lagipula, ada satu hal yang ingin kutanyakan." Tidak ada sahutan, semuanya masih menunggu dan memperhatikan. "Aku ingin tahu, kenapa kalian mengizinkan Ryouta mengikat hubungan denganku? Sebagai seorang laki-laki, bukankah dia satu-satunya orang yang bisa meneruskan nama ' _Kise'_?"

Terjadi hening panjang setelah Seijuurou mengatakan itu semua. Ia memang bukan tipe yang peduli dengan pendapat orang lain, dan meskipun pada akhirnya dia mendapatkan jawaban yang tidak mengenakan, hal itu tidak akan menghentikannya untuk terus dan selalu mencintai seorang Kise Ryouta. Lagi pula ia hanya bertanya, apa salahnya?

Kise Ryouko menghembuskan napasnya, kemudian menegakkan punggung, ia menyelipkan pinggiran rambut ke balik telinga, menunjukkan raut serius sebelum menjawab pertanyaan kekasih sang adik. "Kalau boleh jujur, pada awalnya aku pribadi tidak merestui kalian. Sei- _kun_ benar, terlebih memiliki hubungan dengan seorang laki-laki itu bukanlah hal sepele. Sebagai idola, Ryouta pasti akan mendapatkan reaksi keras jika ketahuan memiliki hubungan dengan sesama jenis. Dan adikku juga bukan seorang _gay_." Rautnya keras, begitu tegas, bisa dikatakan wanita itu cukup menyalahkan sang Kapten atas beloknya orientasi seksual sang adik.

Seijuurou memejamkan mata untuk sesaat, mencoba menekan ego serta meresapi hening yang kembali digantung oleh Kise tertua. "Ryouta itu anak yang baik, dia selalu berusaha keras untuk membantuku dan Ryouka, dia tahu jika kami berdua memiliki impian untuk membangun butik khusus untuk wanita, karena itulah dia rela menjadi model kami, meski dia tidak suka mengenakan pakaian wanita. Bahkan dia juga rela tinggal terpisah saat aku mengambil kuliah manajemen di luar kota, dan Ryouka yang memutuskan untuk masuk sekolah asrama sebelum melanjutkan kuliah ke Paris, padahal kami tahu sepeninggal _Tou-san_ dan _Kaa-san_ , Ryouta benci untuk tinggal sendiri. Karena itulah, membiarkan adikku yang baik dan manis jatuh pada seorang anak laki-laki yang tidak kutahu sama sekali... hal itu benar-benar membuatku kesal, pada awalnya." Seijuurou diam, masih diam dan tetap menutup matanya, itu adalah alasan logis, dan dia tidak akan menyela maupun memberikan protes.

"Tapi," Perlahan si merah membuka mata, kembali fokus pada sosok pirang dihadapannya. "ketika melihatnya bercerita tentang orang yang dia sukai saat kami bertemu, tentang bagaimana keren dan hebatnya seorang ' _Akashicchi_ ' sedikit banyak aku bisa mengerti. Adikku yang manis sudah dewasa, dia mulai mengalami apa yang namanya **jatuh cinta** , bukan hanya cinta monyet yang akan hilang ketika bosan, tapi itu cinta yang lebih, cinta yang membuat adikku semakin bersinar setiap harinya dan bagaimana pun juga Ryouta memiliki banyak mimpi, sama seperti kami." Seijuurou bisa melihat ketika wanita itu mulai berkaca-kaca dan membentuk senyum simpul saat bercerita tentang adiknya.

"Dan bersamamu adalah salah satu dari sekian banyak mimpinya." Kali ini kedua iris _ruby_ milik Seijuurou beralih untuk melihat seseorang dibelakang mesin jahit, sama seperti si sulung Kise, si tengah itu juga mengukir senyum lembut nan hangat. "Akan sangat egois jika kami merebut kebahagiaannya, sementara ia sudah banyak memberikan pengorbanan untuk kami. Dan saat bertemu denganmu untuk yang pertama kalinya, kami percaya..." Jeda kecil, kemudian dilanjutkan dengan bisikan pelan. "...kami percaya kau bisa melindungi adik kecil kami."

" _Karena itu, bisa aku percaya padamu, untuk menjaga dan selalu melindungi adik kecil kami?_ "

.

.

.

 **Ryouta 2nd day — 22:04**

Malam sudah sangat larut, dan Kise Ryouta sudah menyamankan diri di tempat tidurnya. Hari ini menyenangkan, bahkan sangat menyenangkan. Ia banyak berbicara dengan **coret** calon **coret** Ayah mertua, mulai dari masa kecil Akashi Seijuurou, sampai insiden minggu lalu ketika Takao Kazunari memasukkan tiga sendok gula ke dalam sup Midorima Shintarou. Tidak ada hubungannya, tapi Ryouta senang ketika melihat sang Kepala Keluarga Akashi tertawa kecil mendengar ceritanya. Dia juga menceritakan bagaimana kesalnya saat melihat seorang Nash—siapalah yang dengan seenak jidat memandang rendah pada kaptennya; Kasamatsu Yukio. Dan sekali lagi Kepala Keluarga Akashi menanggapinya dengan kekehan lembut.

Hangat sekali rasanya. Tidak jauh berbeda saat ia terus mengoceh di depan sang Ayah dan ditanggapi dengan hal yang hampir serupa, bedanya _Tou-san_ sering mencubit—entah itu pipi atau pangkal hidung—Ryouta saat ia bercerita. Bagaimanapun, perasaan ini benar-benar sebuah nostalgia.

Dan penghujung sore menjadi lengkap saat ia dan si **coret** calon **coret** Ayah mertua melakukan pertandingan kecil. Satu lawan satu. Basket, yang jelas kemenangan diperoleh Ryouta dengan telak. Terlebih saat di putaran kedua pertandingan dihentikan secara paksa saat sang Kepala Keluarga Akashi mengalami sakit pinggang dadakan. Encoknya kambuh. Si pirang Ryouta memang merasa bersalah, hanya saja melihat orang tua itu memaksakan diri untuk mengimbanginya, entah kenapa rasanya salut juga.

"Phuu~!" Entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya Ryouta kembali terkekeh saat mengingat bagaimana hebohnya keadaan sore tadi, namun tawa harus berhenti ketika getar halus menyita perhatian. Sumbernya berasal dari kotak kecil berwarna hitam yang ditempatkan di atas lemari mini di samping tempat tidur, sepertinya dia baru saja mendapatkan sebuah pesan.

Dengan gerakan pelan si pirang meraih ponsel pintarnya, sedetik kemudian layar ponsel sudah menunjukkan isi pesan yang diterima.

Received: Today, 22:07

From: Seicchi

Sub: -

Text:

Pesanku diabaikan, eh?

Sekarang perlahan raut bersalah menghampiri si pirang. Jari-jemari tidak bergerak untuk membalas pesan tersebut, melainkan membuka menu lain yang kemudian dengan segera tampilan memanggil menyita layar si ponsel. Nada sambung mengambil alih, dua kali terdengat bunyi 'Tuuut' dengan jeda, saat benak memperkirakan nada sambung yang ketiga, ternyata panggilan suara telah diterima lebih duhulu.

[ _Halo?_ ]

Suara di seberang sana, dan Ryouta hampir meneteskan air mata—uh, sepertinya dia benar-benar merindukan orang yang tengah tersambung dengannya saat ini. "Sei _cchi gomen_..." Dan permintaan maaf itu dibalas dengan dengusan. "Maaf karena sudah merencanakan hal yang buruk padamu... maaf juga karena tidak membalas pesanmu... aku lupa..."

[ _Hn... sepertinya ada hal yang lebih penting sampai-sampai Ryouta melupakanku._ ]

" _Maa,_ bukan begitu... seharian ini aku main sama Paman, makanya..."

[ _Jadi sekarang ceritanya kekasihku sudah dimonopoli oleh ayahku sendiri? Sialan sekali Pak Tua itu, berani-beraninya menikung kekasih anak sendiri._ ]

Ryouta meringis, entah bagaimana dia jadi merasa ada sebuah gunting tajam menancap lurus pada ulu hati, membuatnya urung untuk bercerita kalau tadi sore dia juga memiliki _mini game one on one_ dengan sang Pak Tua yang—kata Seijuurou—sialan itu.

" _Nee_ , Sei _cchi_ , kau dan kedua kakakku benar-benar akan ke sini lusa nanti? Tidak bisa besok saja?" Pengalihan topik, putar kemudi sekalian banting setir.

[ _Memangnya kenapa?_ ]

Dan jawabannya masih terdengar ketus.

"Kangen... Aku kangen Sei _cchi_ , kangen _Nee-chan_ sama _Neecchi_ juga... Sei _cchi_ emangnya gak kangen?"

Hening cukup panjang mengisi ruang, dan setelah beberapa lama akhirnya Ryouta bisa mendengar helaan napas berat dari seberang sana.

[ _Besok sore kami akan ke Kyoto._ ]

"Eh, _hontou_?"

[ _Hn. Lagi pula aku tidak mau meninggalkan Ryouta lama-lama dengan Pak Tua itu. Bisa-bisa bukannya jadi istriku, malah berakhir jadi ibu tiri._ ]

" _Mou_! Memangnya Sei _cchi_ tidak percaya padaku?!"

[ _Percaya apa?_ ]

"Percaya kalau aku—uh—" Entah kenapa kehebohan beberapa saat lalu lenyap, dan digantikan dengan bisikan pelan "Percaya...kalau aku...cuma...suka—Sei.. _cchi_..." wajah rasanya seperti terbakar hebat!

[ _..._ ]

"..."

[ _Baik, aku percaya._ ]

"Aku kesel sama Sei _cchi_!"

[ _Hahaha, maaf, habis menjahili itu Ryouta lucu._ ]

"Hmmmpppp—!"

[ _Ngomong-ngomong, ada yang ingin kuceritakan juga nanti._ ]

"Apa?"

[ _Nanti._ ]

"Sei~ _cchi~!_ "

[Jaa, oyasumi.]

"SEI—"

[ _Tuuuut...tuuuut...tuuut..._ ]

Mendandak Ryouta ingin membanting si ponsel.

.

.

.

 **Seijuurou 2nd day — 22:27**

Di tempatnya, Seijuurou memandangi ponsel lipat berwarna merah miliknya dengan senyum tipis. Lucu sekali kekasihnya itu. Sungguh, jika makhluk pirang itu saat ini berada di samping, sudah pasti sang Kapten takkan melepaskannya, memerangkap dengan kedua tangan, dan terus membelai rambut secerah mentari itu.

Ya Tuhan, inikah yang namanya rindu? Bahkan tidur pun enggan karena rasa tak sabar untuk segera bertemu esok hari. Dan sepertinya rencana Seijuurou untuk mendekatkan Ryouta dengan sang ayah, berjalan dengan cukup lancar. Mungkin sangat baik. Senang rasanya jika Pak Tua itu bisa menerima orang yang dia cintai.

'Kami-sama, _di mana pun Engkau berada, kulantunkan syukur atas restu yang mereka berikan, baik padaku, pun pada Ryouta.'_

.

.

.

 **Ryouta 3rd day — 06:54**

"Paman _ohayou_ ~!"

Kise Ryouta memasuki ruang makan jauh lebih riang dari biasanya. Senyum cerah yang mampu melelehkan dua Kutub Utara dan Selatan tengah menggantung di sana. Semakin lebar saat ia menyapa hangat sosok pria berambut cokelat yang tengah sibuk dengan koran paginya, yang kemudian diturunkan demi meliat sosok imitasi dari Mentari pagi. Dengan alis berkerut.

"Tidak biasanya kau tidak terlambat, Ryouta- _kun_." Meski datar, nada suara itu terdengar jauh lebih baik dari sebelum-sebelumnya, bahkan tampaknya Akashi Masaomi juga sudah terbiasa dengan cara barunya memanggil si pirang.

"Soalnya aku punya berita bagus _ssu_!" Ryouta menjawab seraya menarik sebuah bangku di sisi kanan sang Kepala Keluarga Akashi. Melipat tangan di atas meja, si pirang sekali lagi tersenyum lebar pada calon Ayah mertuanya itu.

Ada dua perbedaan mendasar di ruang makan kali ini. Pertama, berbeda dari dua hari lalu, suasana di sana jauh lebih hangat dan ceria. Kedua, tidak seperti kemarin lusa di mana Ryouta memilih untuk duduk menjauh dari Masaomi, di mulai dari kemarin dia tanpa sungkan memutuskan untuk duduk di samping sang Pemimpin salah satu perusahaan terbesar di Jepang itu.

Tentu acara buka-bukaan kemarin cukup memberi dampak positif bagi keduanya. Daripada akrab, kebersamaan mereka saat ini lebih seperti keluarga. Penerimaan satu sama lain yang kemudian menghasilkan kehangatan khas keluarga, sebuah hal yang sudah sangat lama hilang dari kediaman Akashi. Perubahan yang baik. Dampak yang baik.

"Biar kutebak, jadwal kedatangan Anakku dan kedua kakakmu yang dipercepat? "

"Eh? Kok?"

"Tadi malam dia mengirimkan pesan." Atau lebih tepatnya ancaman keras yang justru menghasilkan senyum pada wajah Masaomi saat membacanya. Lucu ketika mendapati bagaimana posesifnya seorang Akashi Seijuurou, anak tunggalnya itu. Dan Masaomi harus berterima kasih pada pelaku yang saat ini tengah mengangguk-angguk _sok_ mengerti. "Jadi, apa yang mau kau lakukan hari ini?"

Yang ditanya meluruskan punggung, mengetukkan telunjuk kanan di atas meja serta mendengungkan "Hm..." untuk beberapa saat. Ada jeda cukup panjang di sana, dan Ryouta segera menjentikkan jari ketika menemukan salah satu ide yang terserak di dalam pikirannya. "Aku mau buat _cookies -ssu_!"

" _Cookies_?"

"Iya! Dan Paman juga harus membantuku!"

Kening Masaomi berkerut, apalagi sekarang yang sedang direncanakan calon menantunya itu? Terakhir dia ikut permainan si pirang, pinggangnya berakhir sakit dan banyak koyok yang ditempel sana-sini. Tapi terlepas dari penderitaan yang dibuat oleh si pirang, sepertinya Masaomi tidak begitu keberatan. Dan sekarang mereka tengah terlibat perbincangan mengenai seperti apa rasa _cookies_ yang akan dibuat, apakah itu _cookies_ dengan taburan kacang, atau dengan taburan cokelat _chips_. Ryouta terus mengoceh, lengkap dengan senyum super lebar, bahkan saat menu sarapan datang masih dia terus mengoceh.

Ada perubahan mendasar di kediaman Keluarga Akashi, dan salah satunya, ada kehidupan kembali di sana.

.

.

.

 **Seijuurou 3rd day — 08:04**

"Kyaaaah~! Akhirnya selesai juga! Biarkan aku tidur sebentaaaaaaaaar!"

"Sei- _kun_ , terima kasih bantuannya, ya. Kau bisa istirahat sekarang."

"Aku baik-baik saja, Ryouko- _nee_ dan Ryouka- _nee_ istirahat saja duluan."

"Zzzz..."

Dua pasang mata merah dan cokelat madu beralih, memperhatikan sumber dengkuran yang kini sudah meletakkan kepala di samping mesin jahit dengan kedua tangan terlipat sebagai bantalan. Baik Kise Ryouko pun Akashi Seijuurou hanya bisa tersenyum geli mendapatinya, Kise Ryouka memang sudah berjuang keras untuk menyelesaikan maha karya mereka kali ini. Seijuurou memutuskan beranjak dari tempatnya, manik-manik sudah selesai ia pasang pada pinggiran bagian luar kimono berwana merah dengan motif bunga-bunga. Sementara Ryouko memilih untuk menyelimuti sang adik sebelum melakukan peregangan singkat.

"Aku akan siapkan bekal untuk perjalanan."

" _Hu'um_ , tolong ya, Sei- _kun_."

Setelah memberikan anggukan singkat Seijuurou keluar dari studio, gerakan yang dilakukan oleh Kise tertua beberapa saat lalu kini tengah dirinya tiru, lengkap dengan tambahan adegan buka-mulut-keluarkan-udara, atau yang biasa disebut dengan proses menguap.

Rencananya hari ini mereka akan bertolak ke Kyoto, mengambil jadwal kereta jam sepuluh nanti. Dan sebisa mungkin sampai sebelum sore, meski Seijuurou bilang akan pulang sore hari, tapi rasanya tidak tenang membiarkan kekasihnya berlama-lama dengan sang Ayah, takut kalau-kalau pikiran Ryouta yang polos dikotori dan malah berbalik melawan serta berubah jadi anak bandel. Bagaimana pun juga Pak Tua itu cukup licik. Terlebih setelah kemarin malam dia mengirimkan surel penuh ancaman yang mengundang firasat buruk untuk mampir. Kok... rasanya jadi seperti sentaja makan tuan ya? Entah kenapa malah _deja vu_.

Tidak membutuhkan waktu lama sampai Seijuurou berkutat dengan peralatan dapur. Menu sederhana seperti omelet ditambahkan dengan beberapa potongan sosis goreng sepertinya bukanlah hal sulit, setidaknya Kapten yang satu ini pernah membantu Kagami Taiga membuatnya saat berada di pelatihan beberapa hari lalu. Dan seingat Seijuurou rasanya masih lebih manusiawi dibanding kudapan siang milik Aida Riko dan Momoi Satsuki, beruntung saat itu Seijuurou bisa menyelamatkan Ryouta dari kudapan maut yang mereka sodorkan pada para pemain—pasalnya karena terpaut cinta sepihak pada duo pembuat, Kapten klub basket Seirin dan Touou nyaris meregang nyawa selepas mengambil satu gigitan pada kudapan tersebut.

Kurang lebih duapuluh menit Seijuurou menyelesaikan tiga kotak maha karya yang kini telah tersusun rapi. Senyum pongah hadir di wajahnya, lengkap dengan pikiran sesumbar jika ia berbakat untuk menjadi seorang koki. Melirik jam di dinding, Seijuurou memutuskan untuk membuat secangkir kopi. Dia tidak perlu teh kali ini, kopi akan membantunya menendang si kantuk yang mulai mampir.

Sekali lagi hari ini sepertinya tidak akan berjalan dengan mudah.

.

.

.

 **Ryouta 3rd day — 08:47**

"Paman, yakin gak mau pergi belanja sendiri?"

Kise Ryouta mengalihkan pandangannya, ia baru saja selesai memberikan selembar catatan belanjaan pada salah satu pelayan kepercayaan Akashi Masaomi. Masaomi sendiri tidak repot-repot beranjak pun melepas pandang dari dokumen tebal yang tengah menyita perhatiannya sejak setengah jam lalu. Membuat si pirang mendengus seraya mendekat pada calon Ayah mertuanya.

" _Mou_! Paman katanya sedang libur, kok masih _ngurusin_ kertas-kertas—sialan—itu sih?"

Satu kata pelan itu ternotis oleh pendengaran tajam milik Masaomi, dia mendelik sadis pada si Pirang sebelum akhirnya memberi jawabanyang tidak kalah sadisnya. "Jaga mulutmu, Ryouta- _kun_. Dan bukankah aku sudah pernah menjawab pertanyaan itu sebelumnya?" Dan reaksi si Pirang setelahnya sukses membuat seorang Kepala Keluarga Akashi melepaskan perhatiannya dari kertas-kertas—yang kata Ryouta—sialan.

Dia mendesah perlahan, saat kembung di pipi si Pirang semakin membesar. Heran bagaimana Putranya bisa tahan dengan _chaos_ yang satu ini. Sepertinya istilah _'Chaos in Order'_ itu benar-benar menggambarkan sosok si Pirang di depannya saat ini. Entah bagaimana anak itu selalu bisa menemukan celah untuk mendobrak masuk pintu kesibukan yang sudah Masaomi bangun, bahkan mendiang istrinya saja tidak pernah sanggup—atau lebih tepatnya tidak pernah bisa—melakukan hal semacam itu. Akashi Shiori terlalu mencintainya, sampai- sampai dia rela diduakan oleh gunungan pekerjaan.

"Baik. Apa maumu, Ryouta- _kun_?"

"Aku mau Paman lebih bersantai lagi kalau libur, masa libur juga kerja, nanti Paman kena stroke, lagi."

Dua perempatan muncul di kening sang Kepala Keluarga saat mendengar satu kalimat mulus meluncur begitu saja dari si Pirang. Kurang ajar sekali anak ini, padahal kemarin dia bersikap begitu manis sampai-sampai Masaomi menyesal karena memperlakukannya dengan tidak begitu baik dua hari sebelumnya—

"Paman kalau libur harusnya libur saja. Gak baik _loh_ Paman buat kesehatan, kalau memaksakan diri terus."

—namun reaksi selanjutnya sukses membuat Masaomi merasa sakit kepala. Dia menyerah, dan memutuskan untuk menyimpan kembali dokumen-dokumen penting miliknya. Kise Ryouta _is the real Chaos in Order._

.

.

.

 **Seijuurou 3rd day — 10:37**

Gerbong kereta tidak begitu ramai, dan kesempatan dipergunakan dengan baik oleh Kise nomor dua. Setelah memakan bentou buatan Seijuurou, Kise nomor dua itu dengan nyenyaknya meletakkan kepala pada pundak sang kakak, kemudian mendengkur pelan tanpa ada perasaan bersalah sedikit pun. Dan rupanya hal itu menular pada Seijuurou, perut kenyang, kantuk pun datang, efek kopi beberapa jam lalu sepertinya juga mulai menghilang.

"Sei- _kun_ , tidur saja dulu. Kalau sudah sampai nanti kubangunkan." Dengan lembut si sulung Kise berujar, tampaknya si sulung tidak begitu terganggu dengan satu kepala yang kini memonopoli salah satu bahunya, bahkan tanpa terganggu ia meneruskan aktivitas; membaca sebuah buku kecil yang entah apa isinya.

Seijuurou menghela napas. Kali ini ia harus mengalah, akan sangat tidak menguntungkan jika sang Ayah melihat dirinya yang... _sedikit_ berantakan karena kurang tidur. "Baiklah, kuserahkan padamu, Ryouko- _nee_."

Setelahnya, Seijuurou memutuskan untuk menutup mata, mengambil istirahat singkat yang tanpa ia tahu telah sukses mengukir senyum pada wajah seorang Kise Ryouko. Patuh sekali Calon Adik iparnya itu.

.

.

 **Seijuurou 3rd day — 13:04**

"Sei- _kun_ , Sei- _kun_ ayo bangun."

Perlahan Seijuurou merenggangkan tubuhnya, sepersekian detik kemudian kedua mata mulai mengerjap. Dan beberapa saat setelahnya, Seijuurou menampilkan raut datar, seakan tidak ada tanda-tanda jika ia telah tertidur cukup lama. Sementara itu di sisi lain, anak kedua Kise sepertinya tengah berjuang keras untuk mengumpulkan kesadaran, untung kereta belum berhenti meski pengeras suara sudah menyampaikan akan tiba di Kyoto dalam lima menit lagi.

Masih ada waktu untuk mengumpulkan nyawa bagi si Pirang nomor dua.

"Ryouko- _nee_ tidak tidur?"

Kise Ryouka mendekat kemudian berbisik pelan pada Seijuurou. Dia mengakatakan "Kau akan menemukan dunia kiamat jika ia pernah ketiduran di kereta, Sei- _kun_." itu semua, seraya memandang sang Kakak yang beranjak dari tempat duduknya. "Kau tahu, dia bahkan sanggup tidak tidur lebih dari sebelas hari, benar-benar jauh dari kata normal!"

Seijuurou sendiri mendengarkan dengan seksama, dan kembali bertanya-tanya, memang ada ya makhluk hidup yang tahan tidak tidur selama itu? "Ryouka, aku juga manusia. Sudahlah, ayo." Dan sahutan itu berhasil menarik perhatian dua Seijuurou pun Ryouka. Yang Pirang menunjukkan cengiran lebar, yang Merah hanya mengangguk pelan, sebelum mengekor menuju pintu kereta.

.

.

.

 **Ryouta 3rd day — 09:38**

"Jadi, apa yang kau ingin aku lakukan?"

Akashi Masaomi sekali lagi mendelik tajam ke arah si Pirang yang tengah sibuk mengeluarkan seperangkat alat masak dari dalam lemari. Setelah dikacaukan dari keteraturan kerja yang biasa ia lakukan, kini Masaomi sempurna di seret ke dapur, bahkan dia juga mengenakan celemek berwarna cokelat dengan kepala beruang besar pada bagian dada. Tentu hal ini sangat menarik minat para pelayan yang ada di Kediaman Akashi, hanya saja demi keamanan mereka semua memilih untuk pura-pura tidak melihat—meski beberapa kali curi-curi pandang juga—sungguh hal yang membuat Kepala Keluarga ini merasa jengah.

"Hm, Paman bisa pisahkan kuning telur dengan putihnya? Aku mau takar adonannya dulu."

Sekarang alis Masaomi naik satu. Dia memang Kepala Keluarga yang sempurna, sangat sempurna sampai-sampai menuntut Putranya yang masih belia untuk memenuhi standar **kesempurnaan** yang ia tetapkan. Tapi, jauh dari kata _sempurna_ , sebenarnya Masaomi bukan koki yang baik. Memang dulu dia sempat memasak untuk dirinya sendiri, jauh sebelum menikah dengan mendiang Shiori, hanya saja kalau sekarang... rasanya itu tidak perlu, mengingat dia sudah memiliki banyak pelayan di _Rumah_ nya ini.

Sementara Masaomi diam-diam melakukan pencarian internet 'bagaimana memisahkan putih telur dan kuning telur untuk pemula', Ryouat sendiri tengah sibuk menakar tepung, gula, dan beberapa bahan lainnya. Akashi memang kaya, tapi membuang-buang bahan untuk memasak, tentu itu bukan keputusan yang bijak. Terlebih, calon Menantu yang baik tidak boleh memperlihatkan itu semua. Apalagi saat mereka pertama kali memasak di depan calon Mertua.

.

.

 **Ryouta 3rd day — 11:24**

Dengan raut gusar Masaomi mengambil telur yang kesekian. Hampir dua jam berlalu sejak mereka memulai acara buat-membuat _cookies_ , dan sedikit banyak Ryouta mulai menyesali keputusannya untuk meminta keikutsertaan Kepala Keluarga Akashi yang satu ini. Pasalnya, Masaomi sama sekali tidak mau dibantu, dan terus saja melakukan pembunuhan masal pada telur-telur yang tidak bersalah. Memang ya, yang namanya Akashi itu, jiwa ingin selalu menang dan tidak ingin kalah mereka itu tinggi. Sangat tinggi. Bahkan pada sebutir telur pun.

Ryouta menghela napas, dia sudah beberapa kali hampir tertidur hanya untuk menunggu tujuh butir telur yang kuning dan putihnya dipisahkan, dan jika melihat dua mangkuk yang ada di hadapan Akashi Masaomi, sepertinya akan memakan waktu dua jam lagi. "Paman sudahlah... biar aku saja yang—"

"Tidak."

Ryouta membujuk—entah yang sudah keberapa kalinya—dan Masaomi menolak—untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Namun Ryouta terlalu lelah untuk menunggu, dia khawatir jika terlalu lama, Seijuurou malah keburu pulang, dan mereka sama sekali belum menyiapkan sesuatu untuk kedatangan sang Kapten dan kedua Kakaknya. "Um... kalau begitu bagaimana jika aku saja yang tunjukkan caranya _ssu_? Kurasa itu akan jauh lebih mudah."

Tawaran satu ini sepertinya cukup menarik perhatian sang Ayah mertua, terbukti dari berhentinya kerja tangan yang kemudian mengalihkan sepasang iris kecokelatan untuk melirik si Pirang Ryouta. Perlahan Masaomi menghela napas. Kise Ryouta memang obat dari keegoisan.

"Baiklah. Tunjukkan padaku."

Senyum mengembang, Ryouta bangkit dan mulai mengambil alih setengah _counter_. Dengan cepat membereskan kekacauan yang dibuat oleh calon Ayah mertua, detik berikutnya demonstrasi kecil mulai berjalan.

.

.

.

 **3rd day — 13:34**

Kise Ryouka membeku di tempat. Dia tahu Akashi Seijuurou itu seorang yang kaya. Dia tahu Akashi Seijuurou itu anak dari salah satu pemimpin perusahaan terbesar di Jepang. Dan dia tahu keluarga Akashi adalah keluarga yang menganut tradisionalisme yang cukup kuat. Tapi satu hal yang tidak Ryouka tahu, pun dirinya duga, bahwa keluarga Akashi adalah keluarga yang cukup gila karena entah bagaimana _rumah_ yang mereka tinggali terlihat persis seperti Istana Heian. Atau jangan-jangan Seijuurou memang membawa mereka ke Istana Heian, mengingat Istana itu juga terletak di Kyoto.

"Bukan kok, Ryouka- _nee_. Meski mirip Daidairi, _rumah_ ku tidak seluas itu kok. Hanya luarnya saja yang _mirip_."

Ingin rasanya Ryouka melempar sandal yang ia kenakan pada sosok Akashi Seijuurou, namun urung karena masih tidak mau dibenci Ryouta karena hampir melakukan tindak pembunuhan pada seorang calon Adik ipar.

"Kediaman Sei- _kun_ ini sudah sejak kapan dibangunnya? Terinspirasi dari Daidairi?"

Kali ini yang angkat bicara adalah Kise Ryouko. Duo Kise ini sebenarnya cukup tertarik dengan hal-hal yang berlabel 'bangunan khas', terlebih keduanya memang memiliki ketertarikan di bidang arsitek. Dan Seijuurou tahu betul bagaimana cara memanfaatkan hal semacam ini. Dengan santai dan penuh kepercayaan diri, dia menjelaskan mengenai sejarah Kediaman keluarga Akashi. Benar jika tempat tinggal mereka ini terinspirasi dari Daidari. Sudah hampir seratus tahun replika dari peninggalan zaman Heian ini berdiri. Kokoh, kuat, elegan, terlebih dengan warna merah yang menyelimuti sebagian besar bangunan , hal itu justru menambah kesan tegas dari sebuah keluarga bernamakan **Akashi**.

Penjelasan terdengar menyenangkan saat mereka melangkah masuk, melewati gerbang serta saat mereka melewati pepehonan yang mengisi ruang antara gerbang menuju pintu masuk. Ryouka tidak henti-hentinya ber—"Uwaaaah" kecil saat melintasi jalan utama. _Hazel_ kembar milik Ryouka juga tidak henti-hentinya memandang takjub pada kumpulan pohon sakura yang membingkai setiap sisi. "Sei- _kun_ , jangan katakan kau bisa melakukan hanami setiap hari kalau musim semi?"

Dan Seijuurou hanya tersenyum. Beberapa pelayan membungkuk pada mereka saat ketiganya mencapai pintu masuk. Sementara Ryouka dan Ryouko sudah menyiapkan diri untuk pemandangan menakjubkan yang lain. Namun ketika pintu di buka, saat itulah terdengar teriakan yang cukup keras.

"GYAAA! PAMAN JANGAN BEGITU!"

Alis Seijuurou berkerut. Yang barusan itu suara Ryouta, tanpa pikir panjang Kapten tim itu segera ambil langkah seribu, asalnya dari dapur dan ada kemungkinan si Tua Masaomi juga bersama Ryouta. Sementara duo pirang yang lain hanya bisa saling menatap kemudian ikut mengekor si anak empunya rumah.

Baru Seijuurou ingin menggeser pintu dapur, suara—

KABOOM!

"GYAAAAAAAA!"

—yang cukup keras dan diikuti jeritan nyaring Ryouta segera menyambut. Seijuurou akan menandai itu sebagai suara ledakan, entah dari benda dapur yang mana. Suasana sedikit berat, hening di dalam maupun di luar membuat _sliding door_ itu terasa sepuluh kali lebih berat saat Seijuurou mengesernya.

Dan _kabut_ hitam mengepul dari dalam.

Entah memerlukan berapa detik sampai kabut itu menghilang, dan setelah pandangan jadi lebih baik, kedua iris merah Seijuurou bisa melihat dengan jelas Ryouta yang tengah menatap horror pada sosok pria yang sedang berdiri di depan oven, wajahnya penuh dengan noda hitam serta ada sedikit bekas terbakar pada bagian depan kimono dan poninya.

"Ada apa ini?"

.

.

Penjelasannya cukup panjang. Seijuurou bahkan hampir lupa bagaimana mempercayai kekasihnya. Apa barusan Ryouta berkata dia tengah membuat _cookies_ bersama Ayahnya? Lalu karena terlalu menarik, Masaomi pun memutuskan untuk membuat hal lain, sementara Ryouta mengalihkan fokus dan sibuk memasukkan _cookies_ yang sudah dingin ke dalam toples, tanpa ada tanya si Kepala Keluarga Akashi segera memasukkan adonan yang entah apa saja yang dia tambahkan, dan kejadian selanjutnya adalah apa yang di saksikan oleh si Merah dan dua Pirang yang lain.

"Jadi maksud Ryouta, Ayahku juga ikut andil dalam pembuatan _cookies_ yang _itu_?" Ryouka yang baru saja ingin mengambil gigitan pertamanya langsung urung ketika mendengar bagaimana Seijuurou mengucapkan itu semua, terlebih dengan lanjutan "Memangnya bisa dimakan?" si Pirang kedua itu sempurna menurunkan _cookie_ yang hampir dirinya gigit.

"Anak kurang ajar, memangnya kau pikir aku bubuhkan racun di dalamnya?"

Sahutan itu segera membekukan tiga anak Pirang yang ada di sana, namun yang merah hanya menanggapi sekenanya. Bahkan tanpaknya tidak begitu peduli dengan sang Ayah yang baru saja bergabung bersama mereka. Setelah ledakan, dengan tenang Masaomi mohon diri untuk membersihkan kekacauan yang ada padanya, dan sekarang Kepala Keluarga itu terlihat lebih baik, meski potongan rambut depannya terlihat sedikit aneh. Tampaknya besok adalah waktu bercukur untuk si Kepala Keluarga Akashi.

"Yang buat kuenya aku kok, Paman cuma bantu pisahkan kuning telur dan putih telur, kok." Dan kalimat Ryouta barusan segera menghapus keraguan kakak keduanya, tanpa ragu anak perempuan kedua Kise itu menggigit kukis pertamanya. Ryouta memberi senyum lebar ke arah Masaomi yang mendengus pelan, sepertinya tidak memiliki kata lain untuk menanggapi si pirang Bungsu itu. Detik selanjutnya, Ryouta beralih pada si Merah, masih dengan senyum yang tak kalah lebar, si Pirang melanjutkan. "Sei _cchi, okaeri!_ "

Seijuurou tertegun, dua Kise yang lain saling berpandangan, dan Kepala Keluarga Akashi hanya bisa mengukir senyum kecil, seraya menggumamkan hal yang sama di dalam hati.

' _Okaerinasai, Seijuurou._ '

.

.

 **3rd day — 18:08**

Sore hari ditutup dengan acara panggang-memanggang di halaman tengah _rumah_ , atau lebih tepatnya di bagian tengah yang difungsikan sebagai taman sekaligus kolam buatan kediaman Keluarga Akashi. Tempat dengan ruang terbuka itu tengah diselimuti tawa dan senyum dari tiga anak Kise. Si Bungsu begitu serius memoleskan bumbu pada beberapa ekor gurami utuh yang kepalanya sengaja tidak di pisahkan. Si Tengah sedang sibuk menjaga keseimbangan bara api, ' _Jangan terlalu besar, jangan terlalu kecil._ ' begitulah yang ia gumamkan di kepala. Sementara si Sulung hanya mengawasi dengan senyum, memperhatikan bagaimana adik keduanya menggoda si Bungsu akan telatennya sebagai seorang istri. Lalu Ryouta akan membalas dengan protesan keras pun gembungan pipi yang kemudian memilih untuk memalingkan wajah.

" _Otou-sama_ , aku akan menikahi Ryouta."

Sementara di pinggir sana, di salah satu teras panjang yang langsung menghadap ke arah dimana tiga pirang tengah disibukkan dengan kegiatan mereka, sebuah topik pun dibuka oleh si tunggal Akashi. Dan sang Ayah membalas dengan tenang, "Aku tidak akan menolak gagasanmu." kedua matanya ikut memandangi ketiga sosok di tengah sana.

"Jadi kau memberi restu?"

"Apa yang harus kukatakan? Kau akan menentangku jika kutolak."

"Bagus jika kau tahu."

Masaomi sebenarnya bertanya-tanya kenapa anak satu-satunya justru berbalik menjadi seseorang yang sangat tidak sopan padanya, namun mengingat di masa lalu dia bukanlah seorang ayah yang baik—dan bertanggung jawab—sepertinya pertanyaan itu tidak perlu diucapkan lebih lanjut.

"Lagipula aku cukup menyukainya."

Pelipis Seijuurou rasanya menegang, dia menggeram seraya menatap sengit pada sosok sang Ayah, "Kau—"

"Aku akan izinkan jika kau sanggup menjalankan salah satu cabang perusahaan yang ada di Tokyo."

—namun kalimatnya dipotong dengan balasan yang cukup mengejutkan. Nadanya memang terdengar meremehkan, namun Seijuurou bukan orang bodoh yang tidak bisa menemukan makna dari kalimat Ayahnya barusan. ' _Kau bisa melamarnya ketika kau sudah siap menanggungnya nanti. Baik secara materi, maupun secara mental._ ' Kurang lebih itulah yang berhasil Seijuurou tangkap, Ayahnya sering berkata dalam setiap pidato perusahaan, jika seseorang bisa menjalankan sebuah perusahaan dengan baik, baik dari segi pengaturan keuangan pun tekanan yang masuk, maka saat itulah dia menjadi sosok Kepala Keluarga yang dapat diandalkan. Karena bagi Akashi Masaomi, perusahaan tak ada bedanya dari sebuah keluarga. Atau bahkan jauh lebih berarti dari keluarganya sendiri.

Si Merah hanya bisa memutar bola mata, mendengus pelan dan melonggarkan bahu. Tampaknya cukup lelah dengan tingkah sang Ayah yang entah bagaimana jadi menunjukkan sosok _Ayahnya_.

"Tidak usah khawatir, aku akan menjadi Kepala Keluarga yang jauh lebih bertanggung jawab darimu."

Tidak ada jawaban lagi dari sang Kepala Keluarga, dia hanya memandang ketiga anak Pirang di tengah sana dengan raut bangga. Hening mengisi jarak di antara keduanya, namun Seijuurou harus mengakui jika kali ini _jarak_ itu tidak sejauh seperti sebelumnya. Seakan ada jembatan yang kembali dibangun dan perlahan tembok tinggi antara miliknya dan sang Ayah mulai diruntuhkan. Beberapa menit kemudian sebuah teriakan dari si Pirang Bungsu mengambil fokus kedua Akashi.

Apakah si pirang itu pelakunya? Yang berhasil menghubungkan jarak antara dia dan Ayahnya? Entahlah, Seijuurou tidak tahu, tapi dengan senang hati dia akan menganggapnya seperti itu. Seijuurou tanpa kata beranjak dari tempatnya, meninggalkan sang Ayah dan berjalan menuju ketiga pirang yang lain.

Sementara Masaomi tampaknya memilih untuk tetap berada di posisi, terlebih ketika kedua iris cokelat miliknya menemukan sosok pirang tertua sekaligus Kepala Keluarga Kise dengan dua buah piring di tangan berjalan ke arahnya dan menyempatkan diri untuk menyapa si Tunggal Akashi. Mungkin akan ada pembicaraan antar sesama kepala keluarga setelah ini.

"Guraminya, Paman."

"Terima kasih."

Satu piring gurami berpindah tangan, Kise Ryouko kemudian mengambil tempat duduk di samping Masaomi, kedua _hazel_ senada milik kedua saudaranya ikut berfokus pada tiga orang lain yang ada di tengah sana. "Tidak, harusnya aku yang berterima kasih, karena sudah mau menerima Ryouta."

Masaomi tersenyum kecil, mungkin memang sudah sifat dasar para Kise untuk menjadi orang yang terlalu sopan dalam satu waktu. Namun untuk hal ini, dirinya tidak memiliki pilihan lain selain menatap wajah riang sang calon Menantu dan senyum kecil Putranya. Kise Ryouta, pemuda itu terlalu sulit untuk ditolak, dan terlalu terang untuk terus dibiarkan mendekat, namun pada akhirnya, tak ada yang bisa menghentikan Cahaya.

 _Ibarat kisah Cahaya dan Anak Kecil, Akashi Seijuurou adalah sosok sang Anak yang terkurung dalam gelap. Dia ketakutan, namun tak memiliki usaha untu membebaskan diri, terlalu takut untuk menghadapi bahkan melangkah mendekat pada sebuah pintu baja besar yang mengurung dirinya. Menyisakan sang anak yang hanya bisa berdiam diri di sudut ruangan, dan membiarkan ketakutan akan gelap menguasai._

 _Sementara Kise Ryouta adalah seberkas cahaya, ia terus dan terus berusaha mendobrak pintu baja di depannya, meski berkali-kali kehadirannya ditolak, Cahaya tidak pernah berhenti. Dan ketika ia berhasil memberi rengkuhannya, Cahaya tidak hanya menyelamatkan Anak menarik paksa kegelapan untuk ikut bersama mereka. Kegelapan dirubah menjadi sosok yang lain, sosok yang lebih menyenangkan, sebuah pengganti dari kata teman untuk si Anak kesepian._

 _Ketika Anak itu melangkah keluar, saat itulah kegelapan yang kemudian disebut sebagai bayangan tersambung dengan ujung kakinya. Mengikuti dan terus mengawasi si Kecil tanpa ada ketakutan yang ikut menghantui. Dan Masaomi adalah wujud dari bayangan tersebut._

"Adikmu itu, adalah orang yang tidak mungkin bisa untuk _ditolak_."

Mendengar hal itu Ryouko memejamkan mata, sebuah senyum lembut terukir di wajahnya. Apa yang dia dengar itu memang benar, tidak ada yang bisa menolak pesona yang Ryouta miliki. Ryouko tidak akan menyangkal, bahkan jika kadang sifat Ryouta berbalik untuk tidak bisa ditoleransi, anak itu selalu punya sesuatu yang sanggup membuka pintu maaf setiap orang. Namun ketika kedua manik emas wanita berusia duapuluh tahunan awal itu membuka, tatapannya segera tertanam pada sosok pemuda bersurai merah yang kini mengukir senyum kecil saat adik Bungsunya bercerita—entah apa yang dia kisahkan.

"Dan Putra Paman, adalah sosok yang bisa _dipercaya_."

 _Layaknya sebuah dongeng impian para gadis di mana seorang Putri cantik yang tertidur di dalam sebuah kastil tua karena mantra seorang Penyihir jahat, sementara di luar sana ada seorang Kesatria dengan kuda putih yang akan menyelamatkan sang Putri. Kesatria berjuang begitu keras saat melewati seluruh rintangannya, ada banyak hal yang dilakukan sang Penyihir agar Kesatria gagal untuk melindungi Tuan Putri._

 _Namun di akhir kisah, seperti yang selalu didamba setiap gadis, Kesatria mengalahkan sang Penyihir, menerobos masuk kastil tua yang menjadi satu-satunya rintangan terakhir, dan memberikan kecupan hangat untuk membangunkan sang kisah yang tidak akan pernah bosan untuk dinikmati._

 _Jika bagi Ryouta, kesepian tidak ada bedanya dari Penyihir jahat di mana dirinya adalah seorang Putri yang tertidur di dalam sebuah cerita dongeng. Maka Seijuurou adalah Kesatria yang akan menghapus seluruh sepi yang hadir di setiap napas sang Putri. Dia hadir ketika Ryouta sendiran, mengulurkan tangan dan memberi kebahagian tanpa janji apapun. Dia, Kesatria yang selalu menciptakan tawa ceria untuk Putri yang telah tertidur lama._

' _Karena itulah kupercayakan Ryou-_ chan _padamu, Sei-_ kun. _'_

.

.

.

 **「** **ＦＩＮ** **」**

.

.

.

 **「Ｐｏｊｏｋ Ａｕｔｈｏｒ（？）」**

"Hallo~!" Jika sekarang kalian mendengar, atau tepatnya membaca seseorang tengah menyapa, bayangkan saja itu sebutir Nasi yang tengah bicara.

"Kalau begitu lupakan narasi di atas!" Karena satu pecahan lantai keramik dari sebuah rumah yang belum selesai sukses menancap di kepala seonggok Narator. Lupakan Narator dan kembali pada sebutir Nasi yang tengah menyeret seorang pemuda dengan rambut hijau ke tengah ruangan.

"Ehem, nah kita mulai saja, jadi Pojok Author itu adalah sebuah _program baru_ yang nantinya akan mewawancarai beberapa _orang_ yang ada dalam _kisah_ ini. Dan karena itu juga, saya akan meminta bantuan Shintarou- _kun_ untuk ikut mewawancarai beberapa orang tersebut. Begitulah."

Penjelasan singkat yang mungkin tidak begitu jelas, namun sebutir Nasi sukses mendapatkan pelototan sadis dari pemuda bersurai hijau yang diketahui bernama Midorima Shintarou. Dengan tak pedulinya pemuda itu membetulkan posisi kacamatanya dan mulai menggumamkan, "Kenapa harus aku, _nanodayo?_ " untuk beberapa kali.

"Nah, karena itu, sesi wawancara akan saya serahkan pada Shinatrou- _kun_ ~ Mohon bantuannya ya, Shintarou- _kun_!" Dan tanpa berperikenasian, sebutir Nasi itu menyerahkan draf wawancara pada Shintarou—yang gagal menolak bahkan tak sempat protes—serta meninggalkannya bersama tiga orang lain yang ada di satu ruangan tersebut.

Kembali pada Midorima Shintarou yang hanya bisa menatap kebingungan draf yang kini telah berpindah tangan padanya, selang beberapa detik ia pun menghela napas—pasrah. Shintarou tampaknya tidak memiliki pilihan lain, tangan kanan dikepalnya, kemudian diletakkan di depan mulut, Shintarou berdeham."Ehem. Jadi, seperti yang dikatakan penulis— **yang tidak bertanggung jawab** —itu, aku akan membuka sesi wawancara _nanodayo._ Aku melakukan ini bukan karena _mau_ , tapi hanya ingin membantu. Ya sudah. Ehem."

Setelah mengambil _gaya_ pembawa acara yang _baik_ , Shintarou kembali memperhatikan draf wawancara yang dia dapat, kemudian sekali lagi menghela napas sebelum mengalihkan pandangan pada tiga orang lain yang ada di dalam ruangan. "Baiklah, kalau begitu akan kuperkenalkan para terwawancara kali ini _nanodayo._ " Iris hijau itu beralih dan menatap lurus pada sosok pria dengan kimono berwarna cokelat yang tengah dengan santainya duduk bersimpuh dan menyesap segelas teh hijau. Entah bagaimana Shintarou merasa ada kedutan muncul di pelipis.

"Yang pertama, adalah Akashi Masaomi- _san_." Yang disebut hanya menurunkan gelasnya dan menuduk singkat sebelum kembali melanjutkan aktifitas yang tertunda. Shintarou sekarang tahu dari mana sifat menyebalkan kaptennya berasal. Abaikan kekesalan, dan kembali fokus pada draf di tangan.

"Ehem, yang kedua ada Kise Ryouko- _san_ ," Fokus sekarang berpindah pada sosok wanita yang menunduk singkat serta tersenyum kecil. Kemudian Shintarou kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada sosok pirang yang lain "dan yang ketiga, Kise Ryouka- _san_ "—yang dengan semangatnya melambai dan membagi sebuah senyum lebar, agak mirip dengan Kise Ryouta yang seketika membuat Shintarou merasa mual.

"Baiklah. Langsung saja." Ambil napas, dan Shintarou membalik satu lembar draf wawancaranya, menemukan beberapa pertanyaan yang segera membimbingnya untuk menatap sang kepala keluarga Akashi. "Yang pertama... Masaomi- _san_ , um... bagaimana perasaan anda setelah... menghabiskan waktu bersama Ki—Ryouta- _kun_?" Dan entah kenapa rasanya agak _janggal_ ketika Shintarou membacakan pertanyaan pertamanya—terlebih saat menyebutkan nama kecil Ryouta.

Masaomi sendiri tak begitu ambil pusing dengan bagaimana Shintarou mebacakan pertanyaanya. Dan karena dia telah bersedia untuk melakukan wawancara seperti ini, kepala keluarga itupun mulai memikirkan jawabannya. "Aku tidak tahu bagaimana mengatakannya, tapi menghabiskan waktu bersama Ryouta- _kun_ , sebenarnya cukup _menyenangkan_."

Kalau boleh mengorek kuping, sepertinya Shintarou akan melakukan hal tersebut dengan terang-terangan, lalu meminta agar Kepala Kepala keluarga itu mengulang ucapannya. Tapi Midorima Shintarou tahu jika hal yang sama sekali tidak berkenan untuk Akashi Seijuurou, ada kemungkinan juga berlaku untuk Ayahnya. Setelah mengurungkan niat, Shintarou pun mengangguk dan menjawab pelan, "Aku mengerti," sebelum beralih pada dua orang yang lain. "Kalau begitu, pertanyaan yang sama untuk Ryouko- _san_ dan Ryouka- _san_. Bagaimana perasaan anda berdua saat menghabiskan waktu dengan... Seijuurou- _kun_?" Dan Shintarou berjanji akan menuntut balas pada sebutir Nasi setelah ia menyelesaikan sesi wawancara ini.

Dua orang yang ditanya saling pandang, agak sedikit ragu sebelum akhirnya Kise Ryouko yang memutuskan untuk menjawab pertanyaan tersebut. " _Well,_ menghabiskan waktu bersama Sei- _kun_ sama sekali tidak buruk, dia rajin _membantu_ dan bento buatannya lumayan."

"Seijuurou memasak?"

Kali ini Masaomi yang menyahut, dengan senyum Kise nomor dua menjawabnya. "Iyap! Dan kurasa Paman harus mencoba salah satu masakan Sei- _kun_." Dan jelas hal itu semakin membuat kedua alis Kepala Keluarga Akashi menukik tajam. Ini hal baru, menemukan Putra satu-satunya ternyata bisa memasak.

Sementara di sisi lain Shintarou tengah berusaha keras mempertahankan wajah datar serta ketenangannya. Setelah beberapa detik, si hijau kembali berdeham, berniat untuk kembali menarik perhatian ketiga orang lain. Untungnya itu berhasil. "Pertanyaan selanjutnya, Masaomi- _san_ , apa yang paling anda sukai dari Ryouta- _kun_ , selama kalian menghabiskan waktu bersama?" Sekarang kedua alis Shintarou berkerut, entah bagaimana pertanyaan itu jadi terdengar... agak... ambigu? Dan apakah dia mulai merasakan benda tajam imajiner ditancapkan pada punggungnya?

"Ryouta- _kun_? Jika kau tanya seperti, mungkin bisa dibilang aku menyukai semua hal yang ada padanya. Keceriaan, serta keimutan adalah poin utama yang dia miliki."

Dan bulu kuduk Shintarou serta kedua orang lain segera menegang. "Kurasa itu agak terdengar seperti... ungkapan laki-laki untuk kekasihnya." Hal itu diucapkan dengan terang-terangan oleh seorang Kise Ryouka, saat Shintarou melirik kedua Kise, dia bisa melihat tatapan menusuk nan tajam di arahkan pada seorang Akashi Masaomi.

"Maafkan aku Paman, tapi kami sama sekali tidak berniat untuk memiliki seorang adik ipar yang bahkan bisa menjadi _Ayah_ untuk kami." Dan ditambahkan dengan blak-blakan oleh seorang Kise Ryouko. Ada percik-percik listrik imajiner ketika Kepala Keluarga Akashi dan Kise bertemu pandang. Shintarou di sisi lain benar-benar ingin menghilang serta meninggalkan seluruh kewajiban yang dibebankan padanya.

 _Kami-sama_ , kenapa tugas yang dibebankan pada Shintarou begitu berat!? Mungkin itulah yang tengah Shintarou pikirkan. "Ehe—ehem!" Si hijau berdeham lebih keras dan sekali lagi untunglah hal itu berhasil untuk meghentikan kilat-kilat imajiner yang hampir memenuhi seluruh ruangan. "Kalau begitu, pertanyaan yang sama untuk Ryou—"

"Karena Sei- _kun_ anak yang manis."

"Dan anak yang patuh."

Kalimat pertama oleh Kise kedua kemudian disusul oleh Kise pertama, yang kembali menghasilkan adu tatap penuh kilat dan petir diantara dua Keluarga. Keringat dingin mulai mengucur di pelipis si hijau. Dia ingin kabur, dia ingin menghentikan ini semua, namun ketika ia melirik ke arah pintu, disitulah ada Sebutir Nasi yang tengah menggenggam—mencengkam tepatnya—kepala dan badan sebuah boneka berbentuk Hello Kitty, seakan Sebutir Nasi itu berniat untuk memisahkan tiap bagian sang boneka.

Telak hal itu membuat Shintarou memucat tanpa peringatan. Bukan hanya karena boneka yang hampir teraniaya itu adalah jenis boneka langka yang harus dipesan beberapa bulan sebelumnya, melainkan juga karena boneka itu adalah _lucky item_ nya yang berharga untuk hari ini serta dua hari ke depan. Mengingat _Cancer_ yang juga berada di urutan terbawah untuk satu minggu ke depan, tentu Shintarou tidak bisa membiarkan _lucky item_ nya rusak begitu saja. Jadilah sekarang ia mengangguk pasrah dan menghentikan niat untuk kabur dari tugas yang telah diembankan.

Bagaimana pun, Shintarou harus menjadi seseorang yang bertanggung jawab—jika tidak disebutkan demi _lucky item_ miliknya. Ia mendesah, ambil napas lalu mendeham beberapa kali, setelah perhatian tertuju padanya si hijau kembali memulai. "Um... pertanyaan terakhir... Apa ada... yang kalian tidak sukai dari... calon menantu atau calon adik ipar masing-masing?" Yang segera disesali oleh shintarou. Sungguh pertanyaan yang tidak begitu mengenakkann untuk diucapkan.

Masaomi segera menghela napas kemudian menunjukkan wajah bosan yang teramat, tampaknya orang tua satu ini tidak begitu tertarik dengan pertanyaan tersebut. Atau mungkin jadi kesal karena teringat beberapa sifat buruk si pirang Ryouta. Dan sepertinya prilaku serta sikap semacam ini malah menular pada dua orang lain yang ada di sana.

"Sekali lihat semua orang bisa tahu jika Ryouta- _kun_ adalah seorang yang egois. Itulah kesan pertama yang kudapat darinyan." Meski begitu, tampaknya Masaomi tidak keberatan untuk menjawab satu pertanyaan tersebut. "Tapi... jika kau mengenalnya lebih jauh, kau akan tahu jika yang dia lakukan adalah untuk kebaikanmu sendiri." Setelahnya, sang kepala keluarga Akashi menaikkan cangkir teh dalam genggamannya, hanya untuk menyembunyikan senyum kecil yang terukir di sana.

Diam-diam Ryouko juga mengukir senyum kecil, sementara Kise Ryouka mulai berujar, "Sementara untuk kami, pada awal pertama kali bertemu, kupikir Sei- _kun_ adalah tipe anak manja yang selalu ingin dituruti apa kemauannya." Percaya atau tidak, Akashi Masaomi sepertinya dapat merasakan kedutan di salah satu sudut jidatnya.

"Tapi seiring waktu, semua itu berubah, Sei- _kun_ anak yang baik. Dia begitu mencintai Ryouta sampai-sampai rela merepotkan dirinya sendiri. Kurasa... apa yang dia rasakan untuk adik kecil kami adalah sebuah ketulusan." Dan begitulah Ryouko melanjutkan apa yang dikatakan sang adik beberapa saat lalu.

Sementara itu, kepala keluarga Akashi tampaknya telah selesai menikmati segelas teh yang kini diletakkan rapi di atas tatakan, dan berdiri dari tempatnya kemudian. "Kurasa sudah selesai, kalau begitu aku undur diri terlebih dahulu." Ucap Masaomi yang kemudian membungkuk singkat dan segera meninggalkan ruangan, menyisakan Shintarou bersama dua orang Kise lainnya—yang entah kenapa malah terasa sedikit tidak enak.

"Jadi... sudah selesai?" mendengar komentar dari Kise nomor dua, Shintarou hanya bisa membetulkan posisi kacamata sebelum mengangguk dan melirik ke arah Sebutir Nasi yang tampak ,menggerakkan tangan—memberi isyarat agar Shintarou segera menutup pojok wawancara kali ini. Dan Shintarou hanya bisa menghela napas—yang cukup berat.

"Um... karena semuanya sudah cukup... saya rasa sudah waktunya untuk menutup Pojok _Author_ kali ini, terima kasih kami ucapkan untuk Akashi Masaomi-san yang sudah meninggalkan tempat terlebih dahulu, dan kedua Kise Ryouko-san serta Kise Ryouka-san yang sudah mau membantu kami sampai sejauh ini." Kembali pemuda bersurai hijau itu membenarkan letak kacamatanya, kemudian mempersilakan kedua Kise yang mulai melambai—entah pada siapa. "Dan terima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya pada para pembaca yang sudah menyempatkan waktu untuk membaca hal tidak jelas semacam ini, ah dan jangan lupa untuk melemparkan cacian kalian semua di kotak _review_. Yakinlah jika kami akan mene—!"

Kalimatnya terputus ketika sebuah boneka Hello Kitty yang entah bagaimana sudah di isi alat pemberat menghantam wajah sang pembawa acara, menyisakan kedua pirang yang memandang khawatir. "Ah, sebenarnya maksud Shintarou-kun adalah jangan segan-segan untuk melempar sesuatu ke kotak _review_ , dan kami akan dengan senang hati menerimanya." Seorang Kise Ryouko yang tahu keadaan pun segera meambil alih sementara adiknya Ryouka tengah sibuk merawat Shintarou yang—sepertinya sudah tidak sadarkan diri. 

"Dan sekian untuk pojok kali ini, sampai ketemu di lain cerita dan di lain pojok~"

Dengan begitu sesi wawancarapun diakhiri.

.

.

.

 **「Ｏｍａｋｅ」**

.

.

.

Kemarin adalah hari yang sungguh menyenangkan, menghabiskan waktu bersama sambil menikmati beberapa ekor gurami bakar, padasangan Akashi Seijuurou dan Kise Ryouta juga memiliki diskusi _keluarga_ yang menyenangkan, sungguh sebuah hari yang tidak henti-hentinya membuat si pirang Ryouta tersenyum lebar. Dan pagi ini, Seijuurou hanya punya satu harapan, semoga semuanya jadi lebih baik dan menyenangkan dari sebelumnya.

" _Morining, sunshine."_ Dan dua kata itulah yang Akashi Seijuurou ucapkan, dia mengukir sebuah senyum kecil kala sepasang iris madu mengerjap beberapa kali ke arahnya.

"Mornin'..." Dan Ryouta membalasnya tanpa semangat, membuat Seijuurou semakin mengembangkan senyum seraya mengecup kening si pirang. Baik Seijuurou maupun Ryouta sebenarnya benar-benar menyukai saat-saat seperti ini. Terbukti dari si pirang yang mulai mendekat dan memeluk kekasihnya, serta menyembunyikan wajah kemudian menggumam "Sei _cchi..._ " beberapa kali.

Seijuurou sendiri hanya bisa tertawa sambil mengelus puncak kepala si pirang. _"Ngomong-ngomong_ , kemarin Sei _cchi_ mau bilang soal apa? _"_ Dan jadi ingat tentang apa yang terjadi di studio beberapa hari lalu. Si merah masih tidak memiliki niatan untuk menjawab, meski kini ia beralih untuk memberi kecupan ringan di pipi sang kekasih. "Seiiii _cchiiii~_!" Dan si pirang itu merengek.

"Hm... aku, sudah tahu."

"Apanya?"

"Lemari yang ada di studio milik Ryouko- _nee_ dan Ryouka- _nee_." Di ucapkan dengan santai, tapi sukses membuat si pirang tersentak, berniat menjauh yang sayangnya segera ditahan oleh kedua lengan kokoh milik Seijuurou. "Kenapa Ryouta menyembunyikannya? Apa dia pikir aku akan menjauhinya jika tahu mengenai hal itu?" Nada menggoda dari si merah, dan ia bisa menemuka bagaimana merahnya wajah si pujaan hati.

Dan setelah diam untuk beberapa saat, Seijuurou kembali buka suara. "Ryouta?" Memanggil si pirang yang masih tutup mulut.

"A—aku malu _ssu_..." Entah sudah berapa menit mereka saling menutup mulut, berbicara hanya dengan elusan serta cengkraman, akhirnya Kise Ryouta pun buka mulu, wajahnya saat itu memang masih bersembunyi, namun cukup jelas warna merah mendomi nasi dari telinga sampai lehernya.

"Tidak memalukan sama sekali, _well, you could say that I like it._ " Si merah memutuskan untuk melonggarkan pelukannya, kemudian menatap lurus sepasang _hazel_ yang sepertinya sudah mulai berkaca-kaca. "Ryouta anak baik, dan aku benar-benar menyukainya."

Sementara si pirang yang sudah semakin mirip dengan kepiting rebus hanya bisa menggunakan kedua tangan untuk menutupi wajahnya—dan sepertinya hal itu tidak begitu berguna. Karena setelah Ryouta mentupi wajahnya, Seijuurou masih terus menggodanya.

 _Mungkin pagi hari bukanlah hal yang jauh berbeda untuk orang lain, namun bagi mereka yang saling merindukan, pagi hari adalah sebuah awal untuk mengharap hal yang lebih baik. Sama seperti kedua pasangan Akashi dan Kise yang diam-diam berharap agar waktu mogok berjalan._

.

.

.


End file.
